Operation: Save Gilbird!
by KimiCapucciny
Summary: Matthew was always the kind, quiet guy you'd only notice once or twice. He doesn't say much, but he is surprisingly caring. One cold day of winter, he notices a little bird freezing outside from his school window. Unable to leave it there, Matt decides to take it home. Could this small act of kindness lead to something else?
1. A Little Bird

Hi! You, yes you! Thanks for reading my fanfic! I really hope you like it and reviews are always welcomed. Although please consider that this is my first fanfic ever soooo, yeah.

Hetalia doesn't belong to me! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Little bird

The school bell rang and all the students rose from their seats to head home. I just sat at the back of the class-room, looking out of the window. It was starting to snow and little snowflakes started descending from the sky. I stuffed my notebook inside my bag and decided to leave.

As I walked down the halls, I could see groups of people chatting.

' _That must be nice… Talking with_ _friends'_

I reached my locker and took out the books I'd need the day after. As I headed to the door I tried to avoid running into people. You see, I´m hardly even noticed, so this leads to a lot of bumping. And when people do notice me, they always end up confusing me for my brother, Alfred. He is my twin and I always see him surrounded by tons of friends, unlike me, who is always alone. I don't mind it as much as before though. You could say I've gotten used to it, but I recon it would be nice to have at least someone to talk to at school. Although, now that I think about it, it would be difficult to find a person that could stand how incredibly shy I am. That and the fact I'm not really interesting.

I often stay after class drawing flowers in the art-room. That always helps to calm me when I feel stressed or sad. Papa says I always draw different flowers depending on my mood. Sometimes, I go play ice hockey in the ring at school, but never entered the school's team. I tried, but they forgot about me and I couldn't enter. Ok, back to reality. I was mid-way to the door, but I decided to go and draw a little bit. I glanced at my watch.

' _Yeah, I have some time. Not that they would even notice anyway…'_

With that thought, I turned around the corner. Mostly everyone had left already so I took the chance to look out of the window in the hall. Everything was covered by a thin, new white layer of snow. I smiled at the scenery.

' _So beautiful. So pure. So… yellow?'_

I readjusted my red framed glasses and tried to focus my sight onto what seemed to be a little yellow ball laying in the snow.

"Oh god, is that a bird?" I realized.

When that tiny thing attempted to jump, it was confirmed. It was a little bird, a canary by the looks of it. The poor thing must be freezing out there! I dashed to the nearest door. I couldn't just leave it there! It could die or end up severely injured!

Once I was outside, I ran to the spot I had seen the bird at. Finding it struggling to fly three feet away from me, I approached it and picked it up. It's big, dark eyes looked in fear at my violet ones.

''Shh, it's ok, I won't hurt you.'' I cooed. That's when I noticed he, or at least I think it's a he, was shivering.

''You poor thing, you're way to cold.'' I said to myself as I cupped him with my globed hand. The bird cheeped weakly at me. I gently placed him in the inside pocket of my jacket to keep it warm, making sure not to harm him. I just hope I'm not too late.

I went inside the school and grabbed my bag, which I had thrown aside, and headed to the bus stop, knowing Alfred must have gone home without me again. I sighed.

' _I sometimes can't believe we are actual brothers… we have almost nothing in common yet, people always mistake me for him. Heck, once a guy punched me because that idiot decided to prank him.'_

I shook my head. This was not the time to think about that. Quickening my pace, I managed to catch the last bus home. Luckily it wasn't packed, seeing as pretty much everyone had returned by now. I went to the warmest seat at the back, the one on top of the motor engine and sat down. I spread my legs a little and placed the little bird in between them, cupping it again with my hands to give it extra warmth. He had stopped shaking and now seemed to be getting warmer.

I sighed in relief and retrieved my hands, letting one to pet the cute animal I had saved from freezing. I turned my head to look out the window and saw a girl sleeping soundly at my side. She had a lot of note-books and a pencil clutched firmly in her hand. I could see a little bit of an earphone between her strands of hair, but I had to get off the bus so I left her and scooped the bird.

I got off at my stop and half walked, half run back home. Reaching my two-story house, I unlocked the door and rushed to my room. It seems Papa Francis was still at work and Arthur didn't see me enter. Alfred must be out with some friends.

''There you go, all snuggled up and comfy!'' I said as I tucked the bird inside my home-made nest of blankets on my bed. The bird cheeped happily and seemed to go to sleep. Deciding I needed a nap too, I laid out next to him and pulled my stuffed polar bear close to my chest. It had been a gift from my Mama.

' _Mama… I miss you… I hope you're doing good up there.'_

With the memory of her radiant smile, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

EH MEH GED I CAN'T BELIEVE IM FINALLY PUBLISHING THIS! Ok, first of all, thanks to anyone who read the story! :D I hope you liked it and plan to stay through it all! It will start kind of with short chapters but then I will introduce Gilbo and Mattie's back-story so bear with me -w-'''

Anyway, thanks again!

Chau Chau!

Spread the Love and KILL ALL THE TITANS! ^J^


	2. A Family Break-fast

Hello! I am back with another chappie! Thank you so much for the reviews guys! :'D I'm glad you liked my story! So! I decided to update quickly for you, my dear readers!

Sorry for any grammar mistake! That and for the fact I can't do accents XD

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Family Break-fast.

I woke up to the chirping of a bird. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the little ball of yellow fluff jumping on top of my chest.

''Hi there little one,'' I said as I looked for my glasses, the ones I had placed on my bed-side table.

The bird chirped back at me as I sat up and put on my glasses. Chuckling at his cuteness, I petted him and glanced at my clock.

' _6:28 AM?! Just how much did I sleep?'_

I stood up from my bed and stretched. The canary flew up and settled on top of my head. I giggled and walked to the bath-room across the hall. I could hear Alfred's snores.

' _He's not waking up soon,'_ I laughed silently while I imagined drool falling out of his opened mouth as he slept, _'He might forget about me sometimes, but he still cares for me.'_

I smiled and watched my reflection in the mirror once I closed the door of the bath-room. My appearance isn't that appealing, I guess. I have straight, dark blond hair at the top and it turns wavy as it reaches my chin, with an eccentric hair that sticks to the side with a curl no matter how much I try to tame it. My features are a little feminine, with my big eyes of an unusual shade of violet and long eyelashes, but still with the right amount of masculine outlines.

Placing he bird on the sink, I undressed, revealing my lean body. I had gained a little bit of muscle because of my years playing hockey, but I was not as strong as my brother. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and scooped the tiny fluff ball of feathers that was patiently waiting for me to finish showering. Now that I think about it, this canary is not, by any means, misbehaving since I brought it home. It was as if it was trained.

Shrugging, I walked back to my room with a towel wrapped around my waist. Once I was inside my room, I got dressed on a plain shirt and jeans, pulling a bright red hoodie with a white maple leaf over my head. Blame my Canadian heritage.

Once I'm fully dressed I brush my hair and walk downstairs, leaving the bird on my room for now. The sweet scent of pancakes reaches my nose and I immediately know that It's Papa's cooking. I enter the kitchen and see Francis flipping a pancake before putting it on a pile he had beside him.

''Bonjour Papa, sorry for missing dinner, I was really tired.'' I lied.

Francis looks my way and smiles warmly, ''Bonjour mon cher, and don't worry about it,'' He replies. His golden were tied in a low pony-tail and his ocean blue eyes sparkled happily. He's the Frenchman who married Arthur, a true 'British Gentleman', as he so says, and became my Papa. They had known each other since they were kids and they soon became a couple, marrying afterwards. They adopted me and Alfred when we lost our Mama.

' _Heh, I still remember the day they said they would adopt us…'_

That had been ten years ago, and now I'm sixteen. Time sure flies by, eh? Arthur and Alfred noticed me more back then, but at least they still see me and don't ignore my existence like others. Papa never forgets about me though, so that makes me really happy.

''Good Morning,'' I heard someone yawn from the stairs. It was Arthur, still clad on his striped pajamas. His messy mop of hair was even more tousled than usual and his eyes still had some drowsiness.

He sat down after he smiled at me and started reading the paper. Papa served break-fast and gave Dad a 'good morning kiss', successfully waking him up.

''Bloody hell, don't kiss me so early in the morning! Can't you see I haven't brushed my teeth yet?''

''Ohonhonhon~ But you're always so tempting mon amour~''

I smiled and rolled my eyes at the daily display of their 'love' and drowned my pancakes on maple syrup. I also saved a piece of sweet bread for my little friend. In that moment, Alfred came down, fully dressed, unlike some times, and headed straight for his cup of coffee. If he doesn't have his morning caffeine, he stays on a sleepy state. Even his cow-lick seemed to drop while he's like that!

''Hey, has somebody seen my glasses?'' He asked.

''Zhey are on your hair mon cher,'' Francis sweat-dropped.

''Oh, cool.''

He sat down next to me, starting to wake up, and ate his break-fast once he 'found' his black-framed glasses. Soon, everyone was seated and eating.

' _It's been awhile since we all had break-fast like this…'_

I smiled to myself and finished, leaving my dish on the sink.

''I forgot something up-stairs,'' I said and walked back to my room.

''Don't take too long broha! Or we'll be late!'' I heard Alfred say.

''It's still too early for your shouts Alfred! And put on your shirt correctly, it's the other way around!''

''Hahahaha!''

I sighed. I wonder if there is someone out there with a family as interesting as mine. I shook my head and entered my room. The little canary chirped in joy when I gave him the sweet bread. After he finished eating, I placed him inside the pocket of my hoodie, grabbed my bag and went back downstairs to see my brother ready to leave. We said good-bye to our parents and left for the bus.

''Don't worry little guy, I'll take you back home,'' I told the feathery fluff ball once I sat myself at the far seat of the bus filled with students, most of them Alfred's friends.

Petting the tiny bird now sitting on my shoulder, I relaxed on my seat and closed my eyes. Today will just be another uneventful day. I'll just leave my little, fluffy friend on his nest, because I assume he fell from it, and go back to my simple life.

It's not as if something interesting is going to happen today, right?

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND, THAT'S CHAPTER TWO! I wanted to do something family-related before introducing Gil, but fear not! For he shall appear on next chapter!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!

Chau Chau!

Spread the Love and KILL ALL THE TITANS!


	3. A 'Missing' Poster?

Hellooooooo! XD Did you guys miss me? No? Ok… TwT Nah, Im kidding XP Today I present you with chapter THREE! THREEEEEEEEEEEEE! (I will give you a cookie if you get the reference :3) I was listening to Ashe's cover of 'Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story' while I wrote this! You guys should check it out! It's really good! But anyways, I hope you like this!

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: A 'Missing' Poster?

The ride was quite peaceful… for the most part. Alfred had been chatting with his friends, as usual, but then one of his closets 'homies', as he liked to put it, got on the bus. I think he was from Denmark, can't remember his name though. Anyway, that's when things started getting loud. I sighed and looked out of the window again. My little friend was inside my hoodie nuzzling my neck.

''Haha, that tickles!'' I laughed as his soft feathers graced my skin. I was kind of sad. As much as I enjoyed his company, this little guy surely had a home to return to.

' _Oh well, it was nice while it lasted,'_ I though and smiled.

We finally reached school and I was the last one to leave the bus, barely reaching the doors before they closed, surely because the driver hadn't seen me.

As I entered the building, I thought this was going to be another boring day of my simple and kind of dull life. I'd return the bird after making sure he was safe, go to class, eat lunch, maybe draw something and go home. However, when I stepped inside, my mouth just hung open at the scene before me.

The walls were covered with seemingly hand-made posters with the picture of a yellow bird and the word 'MISSING' in big, red letters. Other students stared at them confused, though mostly ignored them. I took one and read it.

'This awesome bird has been kidnapped by some shit-head-bird-kidnapper! His name is Gilbird and he is a small, yellow canary with big dark eyes. If someone has seen or heard anything about him, please contact the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt.'

I stared at the poster on my hand and then looked at the bird on my shoulder. So he does have an owner… who, by the looks of it, is desperate to find him.

''So, Gilbird is your name?'' I asked and the fluff ball chirped happily. I smiled and looked at the bottom of the paper where a number was written, most likely the one of Gilbert.

' _I'll just give him a call and return his pet.'_

I reached into my pocket in search for my phone and groaned when I remembered I left it charging at home. I decided to try to find this guy called Gilbert, trying to ask people if they knew him. Note the 'trying'. Of course it was impossible since my voice was barely above a whisper, so everyone ignored me.

Sighing, I decided to just look for him later. I went to class, and as always, nobody noticed me, though I guess that this time it was good because I had Gilbird and I'm not sure pets are allowed at school.

That's how the whole day went. I would try to ask others if they knew Gilbert and they wouldn't hear me or even _see_ I was there. Long story short, class had finished and I never got to find Gilbert.

''Sorry little guy, I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow,'' I said to Gilbird, who chirped in understanding. One part of me was happy to have the tiny bird one more day, but the other one was sad that I couldn't give him back to his owner. I picked up my things and headed to the Art-room to draw a bit. I was planning on sketching the canary on my head as I walked down the now empty halls. Suddenly, I heard someone yell.

It was muffled but it sounded like a name.

' _It must be from outside…'_

I exited the school and got to the same courtyard I had found my feathery friend at. That's when I heard a thick accented voice yell,

''GILBIIIIIIIRD! VHERE ARE JOUUUUU?! ZHE AWESOME ME IS LOOKING FOR JOUUUU!''

It sounded German, and it was close by.

' _Wait… did he say Gilbird? Maybe it's Gilbert!'_

As I got closer, I could see a boy looking around as if he were searching for something. He had his back to me so I could only see his short, silvery hair. At first I wondered if he was the owner of my little friend, but once he yelled the name of the bird again it was confirmed.

' _I think the best thing to do is leave Gilbird here where he'll see him and leave, seeing as he won't notice me…'_

And just as I was about to do that, the little fluffy ball of yellow feathers chirped loudly and the boy turned around immediately, leaving me frozen to the spot. The heat rushed to my cheeks, and I swear I've never seen eyes of such beautiful crimson.

I was completely in a trance. The person ahead of me was drop-dead handsome. His face had defined, masculine features; his snowy, short locks framed his face perfectly and it swayed with the light breeze. His skin was pure white and impeccable. And his eyes, oh my god, _his eyes_. It was as if he had rubies instead of eyes from how beautiful they were! Call me weird, but I could just stare into those red orbs for the rest of my life.

He was gorgeous.

' _Huh… he's staring at me too… Wait. HE'S STARING AT ME?!'_

Blushing like mad, I looked down and noticed Gilbird chirping at him. Oh, right. Remembering my purpose, I approached the owner of the bird.

''U-um… h-hi, Gilbert right? I have y-your bird…'' I stuttered.

He blinked a couple of times before he processed what I had said and saw Gilbird fluttering towards him. He broke into a big grin and scooped his bird.

''Gilbird! Zhe awesome me is so glad to see jou!'' He cooed as he nuzzled Gilbird against his pale cheek. I giggled at the cute scene and it instantly caught his attention, ''Vhere did jou find him?'' Gilber asked, staring right into my violet eyes.

''O-oh! I-I saw him yesterday f-freezing in the snow!'' I said as he lifted a brow in confusion, making me panic even more, ''I-I mean, I c-couldn't just leave him there, s-so I took it home to w-warm him up! I'm sorry I didn't look for you b-but-''

I was suddenly cut off as two strong arms wrapped around my waist and picking me up, making me yelp in surprise.

''Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke!'' Gilber said spinning me in the air smiling.

''Y-you're welcome…?'' I said embarrassed as he let me down.

Well, that was unexpected. It seems he must really like his bird if he got like that just because I found it. Said bird was now nested in his silver head while he was being pet. Deciding I was no longer needed, I turned around and started walking back.

''Hey vait!''

A hand gripped my own and I saw Gilbert grinning at me. This was enough to make me blush.

''I never caught jour name.''

''M-matthew Williams…'' I whispered.

''Vell Matthew, I'm zhe awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I have decided to treat jou to a coffee as a thanks for saving my awesome friend Gilbird!'' He stated while the bird chirped in glee.

''W-what? No, no, it's ok!'' I said, but he was already dragging me towards the exit of the school, linking his fingers with mine to prevent my escape, leaving me like a blushing mess.

''Vhat's wrong Mattie? Am I too hot for jou?'' He smirked, making my blush darken as he let out a laugh that sounded like a 'Kesesese!'

So much for a normal, boring day, eh?

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND IT'S DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! :DDDDDD TA TARA TAAAA! Just as I promised, Gilbert has appeared! YAAAAAY! I hope you liked this chapter, the longest one till now!

Anyway, today I had the Trinity exam and I enjoyed it very much! A big hug to my English Readers! ^w^ Love you guys! Of course I love each one of you and I'm very happy to read your reviews! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

And TOMORROW IS HETALIA DAAAAAAAY! WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!

Also, I'm sorry if I failed at Gil's accent T-T

Chau Chau!

Spread the Love and KILL ALL THE TITANS!


	4. A coffee and, is this a date?

Hiiiiiiiii! I'm back with a new chapter! I would like to apologise in advance too because it's possible that I won't be updating for a while…. I BLAME YOU SCHOOL AND YOUR STUPID SEVEN EXAAAAMS! Anyway, that's not important XD Enjoy the chappie~!

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: A coffee and, is this a date?

Gilbert dragged me towards the café near school, holding my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine. Cue my blush. I was holding hands with an almost complete stranger.

A very handsome stranger.

Gilbird was settled on top of his head, chirping from time to time, and I must say, it was adorable. We were both silent the short way to the café, but we finally reached it.

The place wasn't very big, but it was definitely cosy and inviting. As soon as we stepped in the scent of coffee and vanilla reached my nose. Various tables were scattered around and behind the wooden counter stood a kind looking girl standing in front of a black board with all the prices and some drawings scribbled in it. One thing that got my attention was the number of indoor plants. There were pots filled with flowers, small bushes and some of those hanging ones attached to the ceiling.

As we approached the counter, Gilbert let go of my hand, leaving a warm and tingling sensation on my hand, making me miss the warmth it proportioned me…

' _Now is not the time to think such things!'_

''Hi! Welcome to Foreigner, what can I get you?'' The girl asked Gilbert.

''I vill have a dark cappuccino vith extra coffee please!''

She started writing his order down and Gilbert turned to me, ''And jou? Vhat do jou vant?''

The girl looked confused when he talked to me, but then she took notice of my presence behind the albino and her eyes widened, ''Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there…''

I sighed, ''I-It's ok. I-I'll just have a coffee and, u-um, do you have maple syrup?''

She nodded and scribbled our order before handing the bill over. Gilbert paid and I panicked.

''W-wait! Let me pay for my drink!''

''It's ok Mattie, I invited jou after all,'' he grinned, ''Und besides, vhat kind of unawesome person vould I be if I made you pay? Take zhis as a 'Zhank Jou' for saving mein awesome friend!'' At the mention of himself, the little canary chirped happily.

I blushed at his nick-name and nodded, ''But next time I'll pay for us…'' I mumbled, slightly troubled, to myself quietly, though it didn't go unnoticed as I planned.

''Is zhat an invitation for a second date?'' He smirked teasingly, sending my face up in flames.

''L-let's just s-sit down!'' I said flustered as I passed him and his shit-eating grin while he did his weirdly cute laugh.

We sat down on a round table at the end of the nearly empty café. An awkward silence, for me at least, fell upon us, so I tried to make up some type of conversation.

''S-so… is Gilbird your pet?'' I said and immediately wanted to smack myself for asking such stupid question.

''Vhat?!'' he exclaimed in fake offense, ''He is not a 'pet'! He is mein awesome companion and friend, named after zhe awesome me!'' He finished with said bird flying around his head.

I giggled at his antics. That's when I noticed he was now staring at me.

''W-what?''

He grinned widely, ''Jour smile is very cute, jou should show it more often!''

I blushed and stuttered incoherent words. That's when the waitress came and handed us our drinks. After that we chatted a bit more, getting to know each other a bit better. He was born in Germany, though he claimed to be Prussian, and he was a year older than me. He had a younger brother named Ludwig and he said he had a 'stick up his ass' but that he still loved him. In exchange, I told him a bit about myself, talking about my Canadian heritage and twin, Alfred. To my surprise, he knew him and they got together as the 'Awesome Trio' from time to time along with that Dane whose name was Matthias.

''And, how did you lose Gilbird?'' I asked after a while.

''Vell, zhe little guy didn't vant to be left alone at home so I brough him vith me to school. It had all been going ok until Chemistry, vhere one of zhe students blew up some chemicals and ve had to evacuate zhe class. Gilbird was a little freaked out, so I let him inside my locker, vithout locking it of course, for the last hour of zhe day. I guess he flew avay and looked for me and somehow ended outside.''

I nodded and imagined little Gilbird here opening a locker with his tiny wings. Only Gilbert's voice snapped me back to reality.

''Und how did jou find him?''

''O-oh, I was going to the Art-room and I saw him outside through the window in the hall so I went and rescued him.''

''Zhe Art-room? Do jou paint or something?''

''No, no, I usually go there to draw in peace while no one is around,'' I said shyly.

''Jou draw? Zhat is awesome! Vhat kind of things do jou draw?''

''Uh, I mostly do flowers…''

''Could jou show me?''

I hesitated. I've never showed anyone else my drawings besides my family… so I don't really know. But something about the way Gilbert's eyes sparkled at the mention of my hobby made me think it was fine to show him, so I opened my bag and took out my sketch-pad, handing it to him. He received it with the utmost care and flipped through the pages, his eyes widening. I fidgeted with the end of my hoodie until he almost yelled,

''ZHESE ARE AWESOME MATTHEW!''

I blinked one, two, three times.

' _Did he just… praise my work?'_

Without being able to hold it back, I gave him the biggest smile I could muster, my cheeks as red as his eyes when I said with pure gratitude, ''Merci!''

He sat there staring at me, his face gaining a pink shade. I looked down bashfully and feeling very happy that someone liked my drawings and saw the hour on my watch, ''O-oh, I should probably get going…'' I said and stood up, picking my bag.

Gilbert snapped out of whatever trance he was on and handed me my sketch-pad back, ''Ja, I should probably go back too, do jou need me to drive you back?''

''N-no, that's alright, I can still catch the bus.''

We both exited the café and turned to each other, ''It vas nice having a coffee vith jou Mattie!'' He grinned.

''T-thank you… I enjoyed myself as well,'' I said and smiled slightly.

''Hey, could jou hand me your phone one moment?''

''I-I forgot it at home,'' He nodded and took a pen out of his bag, grabbed my hand and wrote a number with the name 'The Awesome Gilbert' next to it, ''Vell, see jou later Matthew! I'm looking forward to jour mentioned 'second date'! Kesesesese!''He started, ''Und jour smile really is cute, I'd love to see it more often!'' And with that, he left.

I blushed for the hundredth time today at his compliment and stood there watching as Gilbird jumped up and down on his snowy hair until they disappeared from my sight. I sighed and started heading home too, replaying the events of this day. And then I remembered.

' _Wait… did he say, A DATE?! So, this was a date too?!'_

I shook my head and speed walked to the bus stop, trying to get those silly thoughts out of my head.

But deep down I knew I was looking forward to our second 'date' too.

* * *

I FINISHEEEEEEEEEEED! WOO, this was actually hard to write! (Fruking writer's block…) so I'm sorry if I failed TwT But I hope you guys still liked it anyways! I would also like to ask you, my dear Readers, if you would like Gilbert's POVs! This is totally not my way of making you guys comment pffff, whaaaaaaat -w-'''

MOVING ON, thank you very much for the support and I hope to see you all next chapter!

P.S. Song Recommendation of the Day! (aka, the song I listened while writing this) 'Land Down Under' from 'Men at Work'!

UPDATE: Just corrected the phone thingie! Forgot Matt didn't have it xD Thank you Guest for pointing it out! :D

Chau Chau!

Spread the Love and KILL ALL THE TITANS!


	5. Little Letters

New chapter, FINALLY! I'm sorry for taking so long, I have school and exams and all that stuff…. -.- But I have the time to write so I'll do it now! :D

' _thoughts'_

'text'

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Little Letters.

Once I was back at home, I went to my room and added Gilbert to my contacts. I was still a little flustered, but I managed to keep my blush down... for the most part.

' _I can't believe someone actually noticed me! He even gave me his number! Oh, but I wonder if I'll be able to call him…'_

I shook my head and went downstairs. Papa was working the late shift at his restaurant so I have to make dinner. Dad could _try_ to cook, but… he's not good at it… or anything related to the kitchen. Papa said that before they got married, Arthur managed to burn his cereal. _Cereal_.

So, to avoid Alfred's and my death, since Dad says his food is perfectly fine, I'm the one in charge of serving dinner every time Papa can't make it. My brother could do it too, but we would eat burgers all the time. I decided to make some pasta.

After we all ate, I save a plate for Francis and went to take a shower and brush my teeth. After dressing up on my maple-leaf printed pajamas, I laid down on my bed.

'… _Should I… message him?'_ my thoughts drifted back to Gilbert, _'I'm afraid he won't remember me… but I don't think he's the kind of guy who'd do it… Well, I'll never know unless I try!'_

Deciding I was still too shy to call him, I decided to send him a text. After pondering my head for the right choice of words, I typed it in:

'Hi, this is Matthew. Thanks again for the coffee.'

Short and simple, but not too formal either… at least I think so. I sent it and waited for his reply. After some time, my phone buzzed and I saw I had a message:

'The awesome gilbert here! And no problem Mattie. Still waiting for that second date tho ;)'

I chuckled slightly and blushed both at his message and the emoticon. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

~~Time-skip to Next Morning~~

I opened my locker and got out my books and just when I was going to close it, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was met with a familiar patch of white hair.

''Guten morgen Mattie!'' Gilbert beamed at me.

I was slightly taken aback when he remembered my name, confirming that the text from last night wasn't, in fact, just a dream. A very pleasant dream.

''B-bonjour,'' I answered.

''So,'' he said as he leaned on the lockers, ''Feel lonely vithout Gilbird?'' he joked.

I chuckled and shook my head, ''I think I'll survive.''

He was about to say something but the bell signaling the start of class cut him off. He grinned, handed me a paper and then walked away with a wave of his pale hand. I was confused as I looked at the little note and only saw it had '3-B' written in it. Then I remembered.

' _Aren't our lockers divided by numbers and letters? Mine is 8-K, so maybe this is his?'_

I decided to think about it later, now I had to go to class. The lesson was boring, as always. I could see some students goofing around or simply sleeping. Once it ended, I went back to my locker to put away my book, but was surprised when a slip of paper flew out of it when I opened it.

'This is the awesome Gilbert speaking writing, and I was wondering if you would like to have lunch together?'

I blushed. He was asking me out! Me?! After having an internal war, I decided to answer back. Taking a page out of my note book I wrote:

'Hi, this is Matthew, and I would like that.'

I nodded in approval and made my way to his locker, slipping it through one of the cracks it had and then leaving to my next class. The hour seemed to go on forever. I wasn't able to concentrate at all because I was always thinking about the possibility of Gilbert answering. And answer he did.

From that moment on, we started exchanging notes in-between classes, leaving them inside our lockers. Sometimes it would be a simple greeting, others would have silly events that happened in our classes. I'm happy to say that we hit it off very well.

It's been two weeks now since the incident with Gilbird, and Gilbert has become my closest, and sadly even only, without counting Alfred who said that we were best bros, friend. Not that I really mind. We started hanging out and I got comfortable around him quickly. He even presented me to one of his friends! Antonio, I think he was called. He was alright, but he hung around a grumpy Italian, so we don't really talk. Back to Gilbert, I even stopped stuttering in front of him! (for the most part) He was just so easy to talk to, and that made me look up to him, seeing as he was always dripping in confidence around others while I stood by the side and kept quiet. Alfred said he was my 'senpai' or something like that. I think he's hanging out with that Japanese student too much lately.

However, today I was not able to talk to him without blushing. You see, I have finally come with an idea for our 'second date'. It's supposed to be a surprise, but I'm afraid he already forgot about it…

' _Snap out of it Matthew! Just… grow a pair and ask him! Oh maple, I'm starting to sound like Alfred…'_

''Mattie?''

I yelped at the sudden appearance of the new voice and I turned to find Gilbert watching me with an amused expression.

''Y-you scared me!''

''Vell, it vasn't mein fault zhat jou vere spacing out!'' He smirked, ''Jour face is red~!''

''S-shut up!'' I blushed, ''A-anyway, t-there was something I wanted to tell you…''

He tilted his head, ''Vhat is it?''

I fidgeted around with the end of my white shirt, looking down with a bright red blush creeping its way to my ears. And, had I looked up, I would have seen a pink shade dusting the albino's cheeks.

''W-well, I, um…'' I stumbled over my words, ''I-I, wanted t-to invite you to go somewhere tomorrow!'' I said, closing my eyes out of shyness.

A few seconds passed until I heard a small giggle. I opened my eyes and looked at a beaming Gilbert, ''It's a date zhen! Call zhe awesome me later vith zhe details, I have to leave early. Bye!'' he called as he sprinted to the front door, ''I'm looking forward to jour 'second date'!''

I smiled as I watched him leave, raising my hand to wave even though he couldn't see it, ''Yeah… me too…''

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND, FINISHED! Thanks for reading and OMG WE REACHED OVER 1,000 VIEWS THANK YOU GUYS SHO MUCH :'DDDD Next chapter will have their 'second date' and Gilbert's POV, since you guys liked the idea as much as me! :3 So, I hoped you liked it! Sorry if this was more of a filler chapter, but I kind of wanted to strengthen Mattie's and Gilbert's friendship before something happens between them Ohonhonhonhonhon~! XD

Song Recommendation of the Day! (yup, this will be a thing) 'Castle of Glass' by 'Linkin Park'!

Chau Chau!

Spread the Love and KILL ALL THE TITANS!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I'm so sorry if you thought this was an update, but I just wanted to mention this story will be put on a tiny break, BUT IT WILL BE VERY SMALL SO DON'T WORRY! It's just that I need to study for final exams and I will face my biggest enemy…. MATH! So anyway, please bear with me guys Dx

I would also like to thank all of you, my dear readers, for following and supporting my story, without forgetting even putting it on your favourite list! It means a lot to me to know there is someone out there who enjoys reading my stuff, so, once again, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

And now, before I leave, since I love you guys and I feel bad for making you wait, here is a little preview of next chapter!

* * *

This is Gilbert's POV!

''So, um, d-do you mind if I start drawing?'' Matthew asked with an adorable blush dusting his cheeks.

''Sure!''

He nodded and started drawing lines over the paper of his sketch-book with a grace I didn't know he had, making me stare at his nimble fingers make their way over the sheet, leaving a trace of dark grey behind. He was focused on the flower in front of him, seemingly inside his own world.

' _Man, he looks cute with the tip of his tongue sticking out like that…'_ I thought as I openly stared at his concentrated expression, _'Wait, cute? Don't tell me I- ah shit…'_

I blushed at my sudden realisation and decided to distract myself with the wild flowers around us, soon getting an awesome idea. I started picking up little flowers, leaving their long steams, and started making a flower crown just like my mother taught me.

' _This sure brings back memories…'_

A couple of minutes later I had, an awesome in my opinion, flower crown made with various kinds of little and medium flowers of different colours and textures. Now to the fun part!

''Hey Matthew.''

''Yeah? What is i-''

I moved over to him and placed the crown over his maple-blond locks. He was confused for a second, but then he blushed, probably at our close proximity. At first I thought it would look funny, but I was proved to be wrong.

So very wrong.

He looked utterly adorable, with his big violet eyes staring right at mine, the crown making him look like a little angel, his crimson red cheeks and those pink, probably soft, and tempting lips…

Before I knew it, I was leaning over…

* * *

AAAAAAND, I'll leave it there! Aren't I just evil? Muahahahaha! This is what happens when you have zhe power!

But sadly, I must go now. Once again, thanks so much for everything and I hope you are all looking forward to next chapter!

Chau Chau!

Spread the Love and KILL ALL THE TITANS!


	7. Our Second 'Date'

Guess who's back, back, back again, Kimi's back, tell your friends XDDDD Exams are dooooooone! WOOOOOOOO! I'M FREEEEEE! So, as to celebrate, I will give you guys the so awaited chapter 6! Thanks for being patient!

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Our Second 'Date'

' _Ok Matthew! You can do it! You two are just hanging out, nothing out of this world!'_

I sighed. Today Gilbert and I would go on our supposed 'second date', though I doubt it could be considered a 'date' at all. I mean, we aren't dating and I don't think he would even like me that way at all… Even though he's so nice to me, he always notices me, likes to tease me and hold my hand…

ANYWAY! We had talked over the phone yesterday and decided to meet at the same café we had our 'first date' at. In the end, we would sometimes hang out there and talk while having a drink, and since it was close to school, it became our little meeting spot. I hadn't gone into details as to where we would be going, but it's a special place I like to visit often, and I hope he'll like it…

' _Let's do this!'_

After my tiny prep-talk, I took my bag with the things I had prepared and walked down-stairs. Papa had been delighted when I told him I would be spending today with a friend, and, for some reason, he became even more excited when I told him it was Gilbert. Weird, but I guess it's alright as long as he didn't deny it. Dad was also happy and Alfred started jumping everywhere once he heard I was going out with one of his 'homies'. He sure likes that word a lot.

Back to the topic, Gilbert had offered to drive, and because I don't have a car of my own, I accepted. It would be easier that way too.

I said good-bye to Dad and Papa, since Alfie was still sleeping on his room. Saturdays are sleeping days, is what he says. I walked to the bus stop and got on the one that went to school. After I arrived, I headed to the café, and sure enough, Gilbert was there, waiting outside. On perfect time too.

''Gutten morgen Mattie!''

''Good morning Gil… and Gilbird,'' said bird was perched on top of his owner's head, and once he saw me, flew and placed his fluffy body on my shoulder and chirped happily.

''He missed jou a lot,'' Gil grinned, ''Vell, shall ve go?''

I nodded and we approached his black car. We entered and took off to our destination. It was a little bit of a ride, but since we were going on his car and not a bus, it would be quicker this way. Gilbert couldn't stop asking me questions as to where we were going, but I was determined to keep it a surprise, no matter how powerful his puppy eyes were...

' _Must…resist!'_

He started to whine.

''Ok, ok, it has to do with a meadow, happy?'' I gave in.

''Ja!'' He beamed, having Gilbird chirp happily too.

I sighed. I was no match to his puppy eyes. They are adorable, ok? Anyway, we passed the time listening to the radio, chatting and just enjoying the others company. Somehow… I always feel so relaxed around the overly-confident albino. I hope I'm not boring him with my shy demeanour… Oh, who am I kidding, he probably loves being able to boast about his 'awesomeness' all the time, so I won't worry so much about it.

I looked out the window. It was still rather chilly, but every trace of snow had disappeared and the warm rays of the sun shone through the glass and gave me a comfortable feeling.

' _Now that I think about it… I am rather sleepy… maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt so much…'_

Before I knew it, I was slowly closing my eye-lids and drifting off to a pleasant sleep.

 **Gilbert's P.O.V.!**

I kept my eyes on the road, listening to the song playing on the radio. Mattie said to keep driving until we reached a lake at the side of the road. The snow had melted and the temperature had started to become a tad bit warmer. There weren't that many clouds on the sky and the sun shone proudly over us, making this a beautiful day.

' _It's as if there was someone controlling the weather to make it perfect for today!'_

I shook my head and grinned. I knew that even if there had been a tornado I would have come to this date with Matt. When he mentioned a meadow I became very excited. Maybe he had created a secret hide-out? That would be so awesome! Though, not as awesome as me, kesesese!

As I silently laughed to myself, Gilbird flew off my head and landed somewhere beside me. I turned my head and blushed at the sight. Matthew was leaning against the window with his eyes closed and a tiny smile graced his delicate features. The gentle rays of light made his hair glow and my awesome companion was nuzzling his cheek, preparing to join him on the nap.

' _Shit, that's cute…'_

I mentally slapped myself and focused on the road, sneaking in glances towards the sleeping form of my Canadian friend. Twenty minutes later or so, I reached the lake Mattie mentioned, so I parked at the side and exited my car. I could see a little town up ahead, so I didn't have to worry about running out of gas. I examined the place. The lake was surrounded by a forest and the water seemed to be sparkling because of the sun. Some birds flew by and the light breeze felt nice even though it was cold outside.

' _Wow…'_

''You like it?'' I jumped at the sound of a soft voice. There, standing by my side stood Matthew, rubbing his eyes adorably with Gilbird on his shoulder.

''Ja, it's very pretty here.''

''Well, we still haven't reached our destination, so let's go!'' Mattie giggled at my awed expression. I blushed again and grinned. No matter how many times I hear it, I always find the moments I can hear that cute laugh of his precious.

I followed him as he entered the forest through a small path at the side. At one point though, he asked me to close my eyes.

''Vhy?''

''Just… close them, ok?''

I puffed out a breath but did as he asked. I suddenly felt his hand take hold of mine as he started leading us more into the forest. I could feel the warmth emanating from his soft skin, enjoying every moment I could. A couple of moments later, I felt that we exited the woods and entered an open area. I raised a brow in confusion and Matthew chuckled.

''Ready?'' I nodded eagerly, ''Then… open your eyes!''

I did as he said and opened my eyes, having my jaw fall all the way to the floor. We were in a meadow alright.

The most beautiful meadow of wild-flowers I have ever seen in my awesome life.

They were everywhere! Pink, purple, yellow, blue, red, you name it! It was like gazing out on a rainbow of different kinds of flowers.

''So… I take it you like it just as much as the lake?''

''Are jou crazy?! Zhis is vay more awesome!'' I exclaimed, ''How did jou find it?''

''Oh, uh, you saw the little town ahead of the lake? I used to live there and I found this place with my mom when I was a kid. Sadly, when we moved it became difficult for me to come here, but during the weekends I take the bus and come over here to draw.''

I nodded and smiled out into the spacious field. It was truly beautiful. That's when I noticed that Mattie had started walking toward the centre. There was a spot free of flowers and he had placed a cloth over it.

''Care for a picnic?'' He asked.

''Hell yeah!'' I smirked.

We ate our lunch under the sun and among the flowers. Gilbird had stuffed himself and settled down on a make-shift nest at one of the ends of the cloth Matthew and I laid on. We were trying to find clouds with different forms.

''Zhat one looks like a car!''

''Really? It seems more like a turtle…''

''Zhen it's a turtle-car!''

We laughed together. Man, this is the best date I have ever had. I wish we could stay here forever… I looked at the side and saw Mattie's bag with something peeking out of it. I sat up and took it out. It was his sketch-book and a pencil-box.

''Matt?''

''Yes?''

''Could you draw for me?''

He spotted the sketch-book on my hands and blushed, ''B-but… wouldn't that be boring?''

''I asked for a reason.''

He seemed to have an internal battle with himself but accepted in the end. He grabbed his utensils from my grasp, his hand brushing slightly against mine. He blushed again and started looking for a flower. He settled on a small white and blue one.

''So, um, d-do you mind if I start drawing?'' Matthew asked with an adorable blush dusting his cheeks.

''Sure!''

He nodded and started drawing lines over the paper of his sketch-book with a grace I didn't know he had, making me stare at his nimble fingers make their way over the sheet, leaving a trace of dark grey behind. He was focused on the flower in front of him, seemingly inside his own world.

 _'Man, he looks cute with the tip of his tongue sticking out like that…'_ I thought as I openly stared at his concentrated expression, _'Wait, cute? Don't tell me I- ah shit…'_

I blushed at my sudden realisation and decided to distract myself with the wild flowers around us, soon getting an awesome idea. I started picking up little flowers, leaving their long steams, and started making a flower crown just like my mother taught me.

 _'This sure brings back memories…'_

A couple of minutes later I had, an awesome in my opinion, flower crown made with various kinds of little and medium flowers of different colours and textures. Now to the fun part!

''Hey Matthew.''

''Yeah? What is i-''

I moved over to him and placed the crown over his maple-blond locks. He was confused for a second, but then he blushed, probably at our close proximity. At first I thought it would look funny, but I was proved to be wrong.

So very wrong.

He looked utterly adorable, with his big violet eyes staring right at mine, the crown making him look like a little angel, his crimson red cheeks and those pink, probably soft, and tempting lips…

Before I knew it, I was leaning over…

In no time at all, our lips were touching. Matthew's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he visibly tensed. I was scared for a moment. What if he didn't like it? What if he thought it was wrong? Oh man, I really fucked up didn't I?

Just as I was about to pull back, Mattie kissed back shyly. I relaxed greatly and sighed in content. His lips felt so nice and soft I didn't want to pull away, but sadly, this thing called oxygen is needed to breath, so I broke the kiss and gazed at Matthew, crimson meeting deep purple.

''I-I-I…!'' He stammered cutely.

I chuckled and pecked his cheek, successfully shutting him up. He was a blushing mess and the adorableness was killing me. I wanted to kiss him again, but for the safety of us both, I decided against it. Yeah, I said 'both'. Even though one wouldn't be able to notice, I was fighting a massive blush on my face and my heart was pounding inside my chest.

''U-uh… I f-finished the drawing…''

He showed me a perfect sketch of the flower and I beamed at him, ''Zhis is awesome!''

''T-thank you…'' He smiled awkwardly.

That's when Gilbird woke up and flew around us while chirping in joy. We both giggled and Matthew took off his flower crown. Now it was his turn to gawk.

''Gilbert, this is gorgeous! Where did you learn to do this?''

''My Mutti zhought me to do zhem. She loved to tend to her garden back in Germany and she vould often teach Ludwig and I to do flower crowns,'' I smiled fondly at the memory, ''Vhen she got sick I would make zhem for her. She said zhey made her feels better,'' My smile fell a bit, ''However, one day her sickness got too serious and she couldn't make it…''

Matthew placed a hand over mine and smiled softly, bringing a wave of warmth over me, ''What was she like?''

''Oh, vere should I start…''

The rest of the day, we laid down among the wild-flowers and talked about ourselves. What I wouldn't give to make this day last forever…

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS SO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! Consider it my way of saying sorry for putting the story on a break! X3 Things are starting to get serious~! Huehuehuehuehue! BUT MOVING ON TO MORE IMPORTANT THINGS! I have a request for all of you, my dear Readers! Since I never thought this story would get so much support, I didn't really elaborate that much of a plot. I BLAME MY WRITERS-BLOCK! So, if any of you has got a suggestion, please share it in the reviews! REVIEWS GIVE ME LIFE!

Song Recommendation of the Day! 'Funhouse' by 'P!nk'! (Gamzee's HC character song x3)

Hope you guys enjoyed the chappie!

Chau Chau!

Spread the Love and KILL ALL THE TITANS!


	8. Cure for a Cold

Sorry for the delay~! I has brought you zhe chapter that is known to be number seven! School is almost over for me and I'll have more time to write! That is if my procrastination doesn't get the best of me… x3 ANYWAYS!

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Cure for a Cold

 **Matthew's P.O.V.!**

''A-Achoo!'' I suddenly heard. I turned my head and saw Gilbert scratching his pale nose and sniffing.

''Are you ok?''

''Ja, just got something on my nose. It should go av-ACHOO!''

''Did you catch a cold?''

''Nein! Zhe awesome me can't catch a-a-a-ACHOO!''

I chuckled. Of course he would say that. I glanced at my clock and saw it was pretty late, so I got up, receiving a confused look from the albino, ''Come on, it's getting colder and we should head home now.''

He puffed his cheeks like a child and pouted, but got up anyways and helped me pick up everything. This made Gilbird fly off from his spot and settle on Gilbert's head.

' _No matter how many times I see it; I will always find the picture of Gilbird sitting on top of his head adorable.'_

We headed back to his car and got inside, turning the heater on. The sun had started to go down and it became very chilly. I blame winter and its short days… The ride back was pretty much like the ride here, filled with singing and chatting, only this time I didn't take a nap. The flower crown from before was starting to wilt, but I wore it nonetheless, for it was made by Gilbert and there was no way I was going to leave it there.

Remembering the flower crown reminded me of today, our little picnic, our cloud-gazing session, my drawing, the crown and…

The kiss.

I blushed when I went back to the was his incredibly soft lips touched my own. Right now Gilbert was too busy rocking and tapping on the stirring-wheel to the beat of a song to notice my flustered state, and I felt relieved.

' _Why would he kiss me though? Not that I didn't like it, but still… and I even kissed back! Does he think I'm weird now? Well, I mean, it's not weird for a guy to like another guy, and he was the ne to initiate the kiss, but, do I even like him that way? I'm starting to think I might. And does he like me in that way? Why would he kiss me otherwise? Oh maple, this is so, so-!'_

''Mattie?''

''O-Oui!?'' I jolted at the sudden voice calling my name.

Gilbert chukled, ''Jou just talked in French, something wrong? Also, jour face is red~!''

''What does talking in French have to do with me being upset?'' I asked slightly confused.

''Aha! So zhere _is_ something vrong?''

I rolled my eyes and smiled, ''I was just thinking.''

''About vhat?'' He inquired.

I locked my eyes to his lips, wanting to experience the feeling of having them against my own…

The blood rushed to my cheeks again, ''I-it's nothing! Oh look, we're here already!'' I said and quickly exited the car. We were in front of my house, since Gilbert once drove me home when I missed the bus, so I waved at him and made my way inside the house, almost slamming the door behind me.

' _W-what's happening?'_

 _~ Time-skip to Monday! ~_

The week had ended and the students, just like me, had to drag their bodies to school, wishing for the snow to come again so that classes would be suspended. We had no such luck though.

' _I haven't talked with Gilbert since I kind of ditched him last Saturday… I hope he's not mad.'_

I sighed at my own stupidity and walked to class. I would apologise later.

Or at least that had been the plan. School was almost over and I hadn't seen the loud-spoken albino anywhere.

' _Where could he be? He's not answering his phone either…'_

I got really worried once I recalled the way he had been sneezing when we were at the meadow. Maybe he really had gotten sick? Just one way to find out. His brother Ludwig, who had the same class as me, could probably tell me what happened to him. That is, if he notices me.

I approached the tall and muscly German and tapped his broad shoulder. He turned around and his gaze lingered for a moment until he was able to see me, ''Oh, is zhere something jou need?'' he asked with a low voice I didn't think a sixteen-year-old would have.

''U-uh, yes… I-I'm Matthew,'' He tilted his head, ''M-Matthew Williams, Gilbert's friend.''

''Ah, zhat's right, I remember now,'' I sweat-dropped, ''Sorry. So, I vhat's vrong?''

''W-well… I just wanted to know w-why he didn't come to school today.''

He nodded, ''He caught a cold, zhat idiot,'' He pinched the bridge of his nose, ''I told him to go vith better clothing,'' he turned to me, ''Now zhat jou're here, I have a favour to ask of jou.''

Now it was my turn to tilt me head.

''I have to go training, so I von't be back home until late. Could jou go to my house and look after him? Knowing Gilbert, he von't take his medicine.''

I smiled. That sounded like him, ''Yeah, no problem.''

''Danke.''

He gave me a paper with his address and the keys. Wow, guess he must either be a very trusting person or someone very dedicated to his training. The bell rang and Ludwig left. I shrugged and headed to my locker, left my things and went to look for Alfred.

Finding him wasn't really difficult, seeing as I could hear his booming voice all the way from the other side of the hall. I went up to him and after various attempts, managed to make him drive me over to Gilbert's home.

''Nothing a Hero can't do! Don't worry broha, I'll give ya a drift!''

I sighed and followed him to his red pick-up truck. He drove me over to the house and left me on the door-way. Once he drove away, I unlocked the door and entered, leaving the keys on the little table next to it after I closed it, just like Ludwig had asked.

''Bruder? Is zhat jou?'' I heard a raspy voice call from seemingly upstairs. I followed the occasional sneezes and found the stairs. Climbing up, I reached a black door that had a sign that said 'Caution: Awesome ahead.' on it. I opened the door and saw Gilbert lying on his bed, red as his eyes from the cold, ''Mattie? Vhat are jou doing here?''

''Your brother asked me if I could look after you until he came back from training… and also because he didn't trust you to take your medicine… that you still haven't taken.'' I said, eyeing the bottle of the gruesome mentioned liquid.

He smirked, ''So jour going to nurse me? Awesome.''

I blushed, ''S-shut up and take your medicine,'' I said as I took the bottle, unscrewed the cap and pored the medicine in it, offering it to the fevered albino.

''Zhe awesome me doesn't need zhat stuff! Zhe cold vill go away if I just sleep!'' He protested.

''Come on, don't be a little kid and drink it.''

He still wouldn't do it.

''Gilbert… if you don't drink it I will leave,'' He said nothing, ''And I'll take Gilbird.''

I have never seen someone drink so quickly before. I mentally smirked. Never fails! I looked around and inspected his room. It was bigger than mine, with Prussian blue walls filled with various posters. A drawer rested on the side next to a bird cage where the tiny fluff ball was sleeping and to the other side here was a large window with white curtains. The bed had the Prussian flag imprinted on the covers. There was also a desk with a computer and some books.

''Like mein awesome room?''

''Yes… and I'm actually surprised it's so neat.''

He made an in-dignified sound and I giggled, making him laugh too. I took the cap back from him and left the bottle of medicine on his bed-side table. I placed my hand over his fore-head.

''Hmm… guess you don't have that much of a fever. Tomorrow you should be fine and your awesome self like always,'' I beamed, relieved that he would be ok.

I think I imagined it, but I thought I saw his face become even redder. Probably my mistake, ''I'll go make you some soup, ok?''

He merely nodded and I exited the room. Once I found the kitchen, I made him a chicken-noodle soup, the best food to eat when one is sick. I returned to his room with a bowl of soup and a glass of water.

''Danke Mattie.''

''No problem.''

He took the spoon, but before he brought it down on the soup, he gave me a devious smile. Oh no, ''Oh Matthew~''

''Y-yes?''

''I'm feeling weak, feed me, bitte!''

I blushed, ''I-I'm sure you can eat by yourself!''

Cue the puppy eyes. Dammit!

''Fine…'' I ignored his delighted expression and grabbed a spoon-full ((A/N: Of sugar~! /shot)) of soup, blew on it and brought it to his mouth. He ate all of it and laid down on his bed, pulling the cover up to his neck. I picked the bowl and the now empty glass and just as I was about to leave the room.

''Mattie!''

''Yeah? Something wrong?''

''Um… Zhank jou very much for, you know, taking care of me…'' he said sheepishly.

In that moment, that exact moment, I felt my heart quicken its pace. I nodded and said a quick 'You're welcome' and absconded from the room.

I left the bowl on the sink and put my hand over my chest, feeling a fast beat hammering against it.

' _W-what is this feeling?'_

I shook my head and cleaned the bowl, leaving it back on the drawer. That's when the phone ringed. I picked it up in case it was something important and heard Ludwig say he was coming home soon and that I could leave. I hung up and made my way once more to the albino's room.

''Gil? I'm going to leave now…''

The sight before me left me wide-eyed.

He was sleeping. I had never seen him asleep before. He had such a gentle expression right now and that enough made my face take on a pink hue. His face was starting to go back to its usual pale shade, so that's good. I slowly approached him and admired him. His chest rose and fell from beneath the covers as he took steady breaths. The subtle rays of sun that filtered through the window illuminated the thin layer of sweat he had, making his skin glow and snowy hair appear even softer than silk.

' _He looks so peaceful…'_

Without being able to stop myself, and not being quite aware of my actions, I brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his fore-head, ''Get well soon, Gilbert.''

With that, I grabbed my bag and left, feeling embarrassed at my bold actions, and, had I stayed a little bit longer, I would have seen a bright blush appear on the Prussian's face as he brought a hand to cover his giant smile.

* * *

FINISHED AT LAST! I would like to say thanks to **Arctic Fox from Afar** for suggesting this idea! I hope you liked it! And I'm sorry if it isn't that good… I'm not that secure of my fluff abilities, but I will be a sugar fluff master in a future! :D

More suggestions are always welcomed!

Song Recommendation of the Day! 'You Lift Me Up' by 'Mikey Wax'! (Shout-out to all the Smule Piano players! We shall reunite and make Mikey and his awesome music rise! :3)

Chau Chau!

Spread the Love and KILL ALL THE TITANS!


	9. New Plans for Friday!

Ah… let me guys tell you about this thing called procrastination…. I AM SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYY! I feel so bad for making you guys wait this long! Now that school is almost over I'll try to update faster! FrUking Writer's block…. ANYWAY! Sorry again for the delay!

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: New Plans for Friday!

Just like I thought, Gilbert had come to school the next day beaming with health. I was relieved once he greeted me with his usual grin. Because of yesterday's events I was able to avoid a most likely awkward apology for ignoring him the whole weekend after our 'second date', though it seems that he wouldn't have minded anyway.

Today was going by smoothly. None of my classes had an exam and they didn't give us any extra homework, so that's good. It was now time for lunch, and I was heading to my usual spot in the roof-top to eat. Yeah, it might seem cliché, but it's peaceful up there. Gilbert and I had claimed that place as our own and we always sat there. I always wondered why he preferred to sit with me during lunch, seeing as he has a lot of friends who probably want to sit with him.

'It would be unawesome of me to leave jou all alone Mattie!' Is what he had said when I asked.

Of course, I don't mind his presence at all. In fact, it feels weird thinking about not having lunch with him by now. It became… the usual, for me at least.

I opened the door that lead to the roof and headed to our spot. I wasn't surprised to see his mop of silvery hair.

''Ah! Zhere jou are Mattie!'' Gilbert greeted once he saw me, ''Come on and sit! Zhe awesome me has something to tell jou!''

I did as he said and sat beside him, ''What's got you so exited?'' I chuckled.

''Vell, do jou remember my friend Antonio?''

''The Spaniard whose boyfriend swears like a sailor? Who wouldn't?''

He did his unique laugh, ''Kesesese! Zhat's him! Ok, so, I vas talking vith him during Math, because zhat class is unawesome,'' I laughed at that, ''und he told me zhat zhere's zhis new club opening zhis Friday!''

''Oh, you mean the one called 'Drowning Heart'?''

''Ja! How did jou know?''

''Alfred hasn't stopped talking about it at home. He says his 'squad' is going to go to the opening, and, I guess that includes you?'' I asked.

Gilbert nodded, ''Jour brother, Matthias, Antonio and I vere planning on going!'' He said, ''And, uh…'' His face turned pink, ''Zhey vere all going vith a date…''

My smile fell a bit, ''O-oh...''

''Yeah… and, I-I vas vondering if, jou vould like to be mine?'' He asked hopefully, ''It vouldn't be like zhe last two dates, because everyone is bringing zheir boyfriend… I MEAN, VE DON'T HAVE TO BE DATING! B-but… I vould feel awkward if I vent all alone…''

I blinked one, two, three times.

' _Me? Be his date? As in… A REAL REAL DATE?'_

My whole face turned red and Gilbert started to panic, ''J-jou don't have to go if jou don't vant to! Ah shit, I fucked up didn't I?! So unawesome…''

Even though I knew that if I tried to talk I would stutter like crazy, I felt really happy that he asked me, out of the whole school, to go with him to the club. That and I felt bad for not answering him.

''I-I, u-um, would l-love to accompany y-you, Gilbert,'' I said and gave a shy smile.

He let out a relieved sigh and then smiled back, but it wasn't his usual smirk or grin, this smile was completely filled with pure joy.

''Danke Mattie!''

That's when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang and he sprang up on his feet looking delighted. He said goodbye and ran out of the roof. No, he didn't jump off, he just opened the door to the stairs and almost jumped down them. I just sat there, face ablaze as I tried to burn the image of his smile into my memory.

I curled up into a ball and wrapped my arms around my knees.

''Maple… he looked so cute…''

I can't wait until Friday!

~~Le Time-Skip to Friday brought to you by ZHE AWESOME PRUSSIA!~~

I had just gotten out of the shower and was deciding on what to wear. I know understand the struggles of those girls who say they have nothing to wear.

' _I know we're just going to a club… but it's the re-opening and I don't feel that going with an old hoodie is going to be appropriate…'_

I sighed. I ended up deciding to just wear the clothes I never use and that can be found at the depths of my ward-drove. Also known as the clothes Papa and Alfie always get me for my birth-day.

I put on some black skinny jeans and black converse. I also wore a simple white shirt and a red checkered shirt on top. As it was still cold outside and it was late I grabbed a dark grey jacket and went downstairs.

''Yo, bro! Looking good! I finally see you using something besides a hoodie and loose jeans!'' Alfred greeted with a smile.

''S-shut up Alfie!''

''Hahahaha!'' He was too wearing jeans, though they weren't neither skinny nor loose, and a superman t-shirt, along with a pair of red converse and a black coat, ''So? Ready to go?''

I nodded but then asked, ''Who are you going with?''

His face gained a light red tone, ''Y-you know that Russia student, Ivan?''

''Oh my god! You really confessed?!'' I said.

''Y-yeah…'' he smiled bashfully.

''Finally!'' I joked, earning an embarrassed 'SHUT UP!' from my brother. We said goodbye to our parents and headed towards his car. We were supposed to pick up his friend Matthias and his Norwegian boyfriend on the way to the club and then meet in front of it with the rest.

Once everyone was in the car, and a kind of awkward ride with the silent platinum blond Nordic at the back-seat, we arrived at the club, where Gilbert was waving at us. He had a white shirt that said 'Awesome end with ME' and that showed off his nicely toned chest with ripped skinny jeans and dark military boots. He was also wearing a silver chain with a black cross and a leather jacket.

' _He looks very… hot… wait, no, what? Did I really just use the word 'hot'? Focus Mattie, focus!'_

After I greeted the rest of the group, which consisted of Antonio, Lovino, Ludwig, Feliciano and Ivan, I went over to Gilbert.

''Hallo Matthew!''

''Hi Gil, nice shirt.''

''I know; it goes awesomely vith me!'' He said and gave his trade-mark laugh, ''And jou too, you look very handsome in those clothes!''

I blushed, ''T-thanks.''

''No problem! So!'' he said to everyone, ''Let's get going! Zhe has one has to pay!'' With that he grabbed my hand and entered the club.

Well, this is going to be interesting…

* * *

AAAAAAAAND, IMMA LEAVE IT THERE! Huehuehuehuehuehue! Ah, doesn't it feel amazing to secretly-though not so secretly-include many of your ships? XD Also, I suck at describing outfits, so, sorry about that -.-'' BUT IN NEXT CHAPTER! Awesome things will happen! Kesese! Oh? You want a hint? Ok! Just two words… Drunk. Mattie. Heh, heheh, hehehehehehe! Oh, and next chapter will be longer than this one! So no worries! :3

Also! I would like to ask for suggestions for drunken activities that can happen next chappie! My friend Guada already gave me one (love u gurl), but I need moar ideas! FEED ME INSPIRATION! Ehem, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Song Recommendation of the Day! 'Imagination' by 'SPYAIR'! Ok, I haven't even seen Haikyuu! yet, but OH MEH GED THIS OP SONG IS AMAZING!

Chau Chau!

Spread the Love and KILL ALL THE TITANS!


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2 (gog dang it...)

I'm so so so so so so so so so so sos os os oso so sos sooso sos soso ososo so soso s oso s SO MEGA SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

YOU GUYS CANNOT UNDERSTAND HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING!

I LITERALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR MY DELAY! I EVEN PROMISED TO TRY TO UPDATE SOONER!

I FEEL SO BAD RIGHT NOW….

AND I FEEL LIKE KARKAT SO I'LL STOP WITH THE CAPITAL LETTERS…

I'm really sorry, my dear Readers! I failed to publish the next chapter for all of you…. And I'm even more sorry to tell you that I probably won't update soon either… I will probably loose readers… but I actually kind of deserve it… Meehhhhhh! TT^TT

There is a lot going on for me right now….

You see….

I HAVE JUST ENDED SEEING CRY'S PLAYTHROUGH OF UNDERTALE AND I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMOOOOREEEEE! THE FEELS MAN, THE FEEEEEEEEELLLLSSSSSS!

Nah, that's not true, I'm actually going to be busy with some upcoming events, and MAH BIRTH-DAY! :'D and you thought the 13th was a bad luck day? Psh!

Anyway, I still feel bad and I'm sure I'll only be able to write during Friday… but I will make it up for you guys!

'How?' you ask?

Well, it's simple!

Do you guys want to appear in this fanfic?

….

I'm just going to pretend you said yes.

So yeah, you guys will have the opportunity to appear in next chapter!

I will use everyone's suggestions and make them happen, but because I didn't actually write it yet and I feel like I let you guys down, I WILL MAKE YOU, MY DEAR READERS, BECOME ONE ((With Mother Russia… ^J^) WITH THE STORY!

Here is what you have to do: I know not all of you guys review that much, but what you have to do is…. GUESS MY AGE!

Now, I have some of my friends here reading this story, (love you guys :3) that already know my age, so NO TELLING PLEASE! LET MY CHILDREN GUESS ON THEIR OWN!

Ehem, so! That's all you have to do! I'll let the winners know through my response to their review!

If you DO win, please give me a little bit of information on how you look. Don't worry, you don't have to do it if you don't want to, you can just give me a random colour of eyes and hair and I'll use it to describe you! Aren't I just a genius? Ha? No? Ok…

Also, NO CHEATING!

And, I guess that's all!

Sorry guys again! I SWEAR THAT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LONGEST AND THE BEST OUT OF MY FANFIC! Just pleaaaaaase, bear with me for a little more…. T_T'''

Chau Chau!

Spread the Love and KILL ALL THE TITANS!


	11. Drowning Heart and Beer!

And so, the prophecy was completed when Kimi FINALLY updated her fanfic… xDDD Ok, I IS BAAAACK! :'D I'm no longer busy and I can start writing zhe chapter! Yay~!

I would like to thank everyone that participated for the opportunity of appearing in my fanfic! Even though some of you, my dear Readers weren´t able to win, I still think you deserve recognition!

So! Thanks to: **Ariaprincess** , **Larisya** , **thinkitover** , **nightmarerabbitalice** , **Arctic Fox from Afar** , **SunIsAtMyDoor** , **Arya Scarlett 14** , **Guest** and **neon**!

And congrats to the winners ( **Mai Sweet Devil** and **briana. schmidt1!** Sorry that I had to separate your name! It wouldn't appear otherwise Dx Idkw) who got my age right through your PMs! You guys should be able to recognise yourselves on the story!

What? You guys want to know my age? No? Well Imma tell you anyways! I was 14 years old, and I turned 15 at 7:11 pm last Sunday! So, the ones who said I was 15 before that didn't win Dx SORRY IF THIS SEEMED UNFAIR! But if you guys would like, I can give another opportunity to all of you in future chapters! Just, please don't hate me… T_T

Oh! Another thing! This chapter contains the mention of alcohol and underage drinking! I know that they can't drink at the ages of 16 and 17, BUT IT'S A FANFIC! So let's pretend they can -w-

Ok, now yes, to the chappie we go!

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Drowning Heart and Beer!

 **Narrator's P.O.V.!**

''Let's get going! Zhe last one has to pay!'' Gilbert said to the group as he grabbed Matthew's hand and dragged him inside the club.

''Hey! No fair dude!'' Alfred said after them, quickly entering too.

So the group entered like this: Grinning Prussian, blushing Canadian, shouting American, laughing Spaniard, grumpy Italian, annoyed Norwegian, choked Dane, smiling Russian, bubbly Italian and a why-did-I-even-come-here German. I'd say it is an interesting group indeed!

Once everyone was inside, they went to look for tables, but Gilbert decided to sit at the bar whit Mattie, who was admiring the interior. The lights were dim, but he was still able to see clearly. The walls were painted a dark red and the floor was chequered in black and white. The lights were hanging from the ceiling and the seats and tables were either red or grey. Next to the part were the tables were, there was a dance floor, a D-J set and a little stage, where Mattie supposed some groups came to play at.

''Hi! Welcome to 'Drowning Heart'! What would you two like?'' He heard someone say. In front of them, a kind-looking girl was standing behind the bar. She had her wavy hair styled to the side and she waited for their order with calm and mature dark brown eyes. Her name-tag said Guada.

''Ve vould like two beers!'' The albino said and the girl nodded.

''W-wait! Are we even old enough to d-drink?!'' Mattie asked.

''In Germany ve are! Now stop worrying and enjoy jourself!''

Matthew was still unsure, but if Gil said it was ok, then what could go wrong?

This time, a different girl came up to them with their mugs. She had her chest-nut hair in a bun, with some locks covering the side of her face and almost all of her right eye. She settled the glass mugs and bottles of beer and served the alcoholic drink to them.

''Here you go!'' She said with a smile.

''T-thank you…'' Mattie thanked while Gilbert already chugged down his drink.

The Canadian looked down at the golden beverage. He had never drink before. Sure, Francis would sometimes let him have a sip of his wine, but that was when he was little, and he hadn't liked it! He glanced at Gilbert who was finishing his bottle and ordering a second one.

' _W-wow! He's fast!'_ He thought.

With a determined nod, Matt took a sip and immediately grimaced at the bitter taste. He could hear a chuckle.

''Don't worry, zhe first time it's always like zhat,'' Gilbert said, ''Jou'll get used to it.''

''Oh, ok.''

And so, Matthew fought to finish his first bottle. It was true that as he kept drinking, he got used to the taste, but he still though it was nasty. On the other hand, Gilbert had started his third bottle, and he just now seemed to be a little tipsy.

The Prussian glanced around the bar to see how his friends were doing. It seemed that Feli and Lovino were already drunk, for they were two sobbing messes that clung themselves to a wooden chair they had somehow found. Antonio was snoring on a table and Ludwig was sighing and trying to separate his date from the seat. Matthias had started to dance half naked on the dance floor with five bottles of beer around him, while his boyfriend just stared at nothing as if he were hypnotized. Alfred had a table-cloth tied around his neck and he jumped around while singing the Super Man theme. Ivan just recorded everything, seemingly unaffected by the vodka he had.

''Mein gott, zhese people are crazy,'' he laughed, ''Luckily zhere aren't a lot of people here tonight, right Mattie? …Matthew?''

When Gil turned around to look at his friend, he no longer saw him seated there! That's when he heard a very familiar voice talk with an uncharacteristic loud voice to the microphone that was on the stage.

''I love Canada!'' A drunk Mattie said, gaining the attention of some people, both sober and drunk, ''Now, there are three *hic* things I love about Canada!''

Gilbert couldn't believe what his awesome eyes were seeing.

''N-no, there are *hic* more than three thi-things I love about Canada the most!'' Matthew declared, ''One, POUTINE!'' He shouted.

''Violeta, stop laughing!'' Gil heard the first girl, Guada, say to her co-worker with the bun.

''Two… POUTINE!'' He heard Matthew continue, ''Three!''

''What, *hic* it's Poutine?'' Alfred asked.

''No! *hic* Poutine was number one and two, *hic* this is number three,'' he answered, holding out four fingers. At this rate, Gilbert would have to bite his lip to stop his laughter, ''Number three *hic* is… POUTINE!''

Some of the costumers had gathered around and had started to cheer. Most of them had no idea what he was talking about, but they celebrated anyways.

''Number four…. Poutine hahaha!'' Matt started to chuckle, making his little crowd laugh too.

' _Man… I know zhat I should stop him… but, he's being too cute right now…'_ Gilbert thought and blushed, deciding to order another beer.

''Number fiiive *hic*! SYRUP!'' The maple-blond exclaimed with pride, ''Number six, SYRUP ON POUTINE!''

At that, Gilbert remembered that Alfred once told him his brother could put Maple Syrup on anything and eat it.

''Number seven! *hic* And the one I love m-most of aaaall! Is every single one of you!'' He said and pointed to everyone, earning drunken 'We love you too, amazing stranger!'s and 'I wish I could love someoneeee!'s.

One of the waitresses went up to Gil and gave him his beer, since the other one was trying to get her friend to stop recording the boy on the stage and go back to work. The girl had shoulder-length blonde, curly hair and big light-blue eyes. She reminded him of Alfie, she even had a cow-lick! But it was shaped like a heart and it fell down on the left side of her head. Her name tag said Briana.

''Do you know him?'' She asked, pointing to Mattie.

''Ja, he's my friend.''

''…''

''…''

''Is he… going to be ok?''

''I hope so.''

''Shhh!'' They both heard from the stage. The girl went back to her work and left the teen alone on his seat, watching his shy friend make a fool of himself… an adorable and awesome fool of himself, ''You *hic* on Syrup on POUTINE! THAT'S WHAT *hic* I'M TALKING ABOUT!''

When he shouted that, Gilbert felt a shiver go down his spine. Never had he heard Matthew use such a loud tone, and hearing his angelic voice so clearly have him a weird feeling in his stomach.

''Hahahahaha!'' Alfred laughed.

''Are you sure you're ok-'' Matthias, who had joined Alfie close to the stage, said before he was interrupted.

''You *hic* sir, look fabulous!'' Matt said, pointing to a random drunk, who shouted his thanks, ''You're very w-welcome! Absolutely welcome!''

Alfred kept losing his shit while Matthias asked again, ''Are you gonna run for president? You sound very convincing.''

''NO! Because I don't know what I'm talking about!'' Matthew said and broke out in a tiny laugh.

''I still think you should, I'd me committed to-''

''NINE!'' He said, and started looking for something. Violeta went up to him and handed him a little Canadian flag she randomly had on her pocket for convenience. Matt grabbed it and waved it around, ''This flag *hic* on you, on sYRUP, ON POUTINE! MAKE SOME NOICE FOR CANADAAAA!''

Cue cheers from the crowd.

''You got to nine, dude! You have to get to ten!'' His twin said.

''TEN! Me on syrup on poutine on… something else…'' The maple-blonde said, drifting off at the end, but then he saw a picture of a moose in a forest, hanging from the wall at the back of the stage. It wasn't very big, so Matthew grabbed it with one hand and rose it high, '' TEN *hic* IS THIS MOOSE ON THIS FLAG, ''he said, rising the flag with the same hand, ''ON YOU, ON SYRUP, ON POUTINE! MAKE SOME NOISE FOR THE MOOSE!''

As the crowd, that somehow kept increasing, cheered again for the picture of the moose, Gilbert approached the two members of his 'Awesome Trio' to take a better look at Mattie. His chequered shirt was on the floor by his feet, leaving him on his simple shirt. Gil hadn't noticed it before, mainly because his Canadian friend wore hoodies all the time, but he had some nice muscle in his arms.

' _Must be from all zhe hockey he plays… damn.'_

The awesome Prussian felt a blush come over to his pale cheeks, and he drifted his gaze from his toned arms to his face. He had never seen him grin so widely in the time they had known each other, and even though it was because of the alcohol, the albino couldn't help but like this side of him.

Reaaally like it.

''Which one do you want?'' He heard and looked up to the stage to see Matthew bending over in his direction with the picture and the flag in his now extended hand.

''Vhat?''

''The moose or the flag or the syrup or the poutine?''

Now that he was closer, Gilbert saw how Mattie's purple eyes were glazed over because of the alcohol and how his wavy locks stuck to his face because of the sweat.

Just one word went over the mind of our flustered friend.

' _Sexy.'_

When he didn't hear his answer, Matthew just shrugged, ''Well, you can have the moose and the flag,'' and with that he passed the items to him, standing up again and directing his word to the rest of the people. He suddenly felt a wave of giddiness and he started to jump around, ''OOOOH, I'M HYPED!'' He giggled, starting to dance and hum to the song of the movie 'Rocky'.

Alfred's head rose with recognition, and he climbed up to the stage and started to hum and dance with his twin. Suddenly, the whole place was singing, or at least trying to, seeing as most of them were wasted, to the famous song until Matt continued his speech.

''ROCKY ON *hic* THE MOOSE! RIDING ON THE MOOSE INTO THIS PLACE, 'he motioned to all the bar, ''ON THE MOOSE, HE IS ON THE MOOSE, HE IS ON THE FLAG, WRAPPED UP IN THE FLAG COVERED IN POUTINE ON SYRUP, THERE'S SYRUP EVERYWHERE, ROCKY WINS, THE MOOSE IS GONE!''

The Canadian teen lets a tiny moment pass by before he suddenly jumps, ''Michael *hic* Bublé!''

Looks of confusion were exchanged between some of the people in the crowd, but they were too drunk to question it, so they yelled the name in glee.

''MICHAEL BUBLÉ ON THE SHOULDERS OF ROCKY, WRAPPED IN A FLAG, *hic* ON A MOOSE, RIDING IN HERE, COVERED IN SYRUP AND POUTINE EVERYWHERE *hic* AND YOU'RE WATCHING THE WHOLE THING GO DOWN!''

The whole place erupted in applauses and cheering. Alfred hugged his brother and laughed along with him. Even Gilbert had started to clap.

''This has gone too far that I confused myself,'' Matt slurred, ''The story of my life. GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!'' then he dropped the microphone and left the stage.

Now that the speech was over, the crowd dispersed and went back to their original seats, leaving Gilbert to deal with the blonde. Ivan would take care of Alfred later.

''G-gilbert? What are y-*hic*you doin' here?''

The snowy haired teen shivered at the low tone of voice his friend was using now, but fought the blush back and carried his friend to their seats at the bar. Once they were seating down, he ordered a glass of water and another beer for himself.

The girl from before, Briana, gave him his beer and said she had some pills for head-aches for Matt, so that he could take them later, and hurried to fetch them.

''Vow Matt, jou veren't lying vhen jou said jou had never had a drink! Jou got drunk out of one bottle!'' He chuckled, earning and adorable pout from his date.

''S-shut up! Besides, i-it was a big bottle!'' Matt retorted, doing his best to try to hit the Prussian, but now that he was wasted, he became clumsier, so he tripped over nothing and fell on top of his friend.

They both gazed into each other eyes. The noise coming from the rest of the bar was numbed. Right there, at that moment, they were the only humans alive. It seemed that timed dragged on forever, until one tiny little sentence was pronounced by a now very honest Canadian.

''I love you.''

Gilbert dropped the bottle of beer to the ground out of shock.

''Nooo, the b-beer is wasted!'' Mattie cried in dramatic despair, but went back to his seat when he saw Briana come over. She handed him the glass of water and the pills. When the blonde stubbornly refuse to take them, she said they were actually syrup flavoured, and just as she thought, he immediately took them and put them in his pocket, even though he didn't know why they were given to him. At least his speech was true.

Then she noticed how silent the other guy was, so she looked over and saw him staring at the floor. Briana tilted her head and looked down too, noticing the broken shards of glass and the puddle of beer. She called her other co-worker over and told her to direct both teens to a table while she cleaned the floor.

''If you may, could you follow me, please?'' The new girl said. Her hair was chocolate brown, wavy at the top and curly at the bottom with the tips dyed pink and purple. Her skin was a light brown, combining perfectly with her dark eyes. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and followed her to a table at the back, for new people had entered and most of the tables were now occupied.

''If you need anything, please rise your hands and I'll be sure to attend you!'' She said with a gentle smile.

Gil read her name-tag, which said 'Sweet Devil' in neat letters. He thought that was a cool name, or nick-name at least, so he thanked her and saw her walk away to deal with Alfred, who was claiming to be the next Miley Cyrus.

''We should have ordered m-more beer…'' Matt whined.

''Nein, jou've had enough.''

''But I want moreee!''

Gil couldn't suppress the small laugh after seeing his crush act as a child.

Wait.

' _Crush?'_

Yup, it's just as you've read it. Our dear Gilbert has realized that the feeling he got in his awesome gut every time he heard Matthew giggle softly, smile that cute smile he had or basically do anything with him, was because he liked him more than in a friendly way.

He had fallen for his Canadian friend, and he had fallen hard.

The words Mattie said before came rushing back to his head, making him blush again. He knew that he was drunk, so he couldn't have meant it. I mean, come on! He was basically shouting up there in the stage, something he had never done before.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope.

Back at the bar, a lone girl with a bun muttered to herself, ''These people...''

''Violeta?''

''I ship it...'' she whispered.

''Oh god not again, VIOLETA! What did we say about shipping costumers!''

''Tee-hee!''

~~Time-skip brought to you by syrup, mooses, flags and POUTINE!~~

It was around 4 a.m. now, and everyone had either passed out or were dragging their dates to the cars.

Ivan had returned with Alfred, Matthias and Lukas in the American's pick-up truck, since his house was near, so he had walked to the bar and didn't need to worry about leaving a car behind. Ludwig went back with the same group he had driven there, which consisted of Antonio, Lovino and Feli.

Gilbert had used his own car, so he offered to take Matthew. Ludwig nodded and gave him the keys to their house, knowing he was most likely going to arrive home last.

''Good luck Luddie!'' Gil snickered while his younger brother sighed and went over to his car.

Gilbert went over to his black car, but a voice stopped him.

''Wait! You're forgetting his shirt!''

He turned around and saw the girl titled Sweet Devil hand him Mattie's chequered shirt.

''Ah, danke.''

''No problem! My co-worker said she gave him some pills. They are super effective, so make sure he takes them to avoid a hang-over.''

He nodded and the girl went back to her work. The albino turned around and was met with his friend messing with the radio. He smiled, seeing him mumbling little nothings in what he supposed was French when he couldn't properly press the button to pass the station, unaware that it wasn't working because the car was turned off. Gilbert entered the car too, after shutting Mattie's door, and turned on the engine, making the radio finally work.

''Ok, Mattie, buckle up, zhe awesome me vouldn't vant jou to get hurt.''

''Fine…'' The other one answered, stumbling with the seat-belt.

The Prussian sighed and moved over so he could grab it instead, but found out it got stuck. While he messed with it, our cute little drunk admired how close Gilbert's chest, neck and face was, and couldn't resist the urge to touch him.

So he did.

''H-huh?!''

Matt hugged his abdomen and inhaled the scent of his cologne, enjoying it completely. Gil stayed quiet and blushing, finally able to free the belt and buckle his friend. He carefully removed the surprisingly strong arms around him and took his place on the seat, leaving Matthew to miss the feeling of having him close.

They left the parking lot and went on their way. The Canadian was able to change stations, so he was happy, and he got over exited when he found one that was playing 'American Idiot' by 'Green Day'. Gilbert had already recuperated from the little 'intimate moment' and grinned. This resulted in very loud singing from both teens.

Once they arrived at the Bonnefoy-Kirkland household, they both exited the vehicle. Mattie was a little bit soberer, so he could walk without tripping. Francis was the one to open the door, and he smiled when he saw them.

''So? I reckon you two 'ad fun?'' He said with a slight suggestive tone.

''Ja! But Mattie here got drunk, so I zhink it vould be zhe best if he vent to sleep. Zhere are some pills inside his pocket he should drink tomorrow.''

The Frenchman nodded and guided his son to bed, tucking him in after taking the pills from his pocket. Then, he returned to the door where Gilbert was waiting patiently.

''Would you like a glass of water?''

''No, I'm ok, I vas one of zhe ones zhat had to stay sober after all.''

''Oui, I see… it's been a while, 'asn't it mon ami?''

''It has, I still remember zhe first time I vent to jour restaurant. I vas so awesome as a kid!''

Francis chuckled, ''Yes, but Arthur preferred the term 'brat'.''

''Hey, I vasn't zhe one zhat tripped the waiter! It vas Toni's tomato!''

''Whatever you say, mon ami. How's Antonio? I 'aven't seen 'im in ages!'' He said with a dramatic tone.

''He's finally confessed to zhe Lovino.''

''He did?! Oh, zhat is fantastique!''

The two friends chatted for a little longer before they shook hands and parted. Even though Francis was older than him, they kept their friendship strong along with Antonio. Gil drove back home and saw that his brother still wasn't back. Must be the Italian twins giving him a hand-full.

He snickered at the thought and entered his house. He headed directly to his room and plopped himself ungracefully inside his bed. Lots of thoughts passed through his awesome mind, but the most relevant one repeated itself over and over again.

' _I love you.'_

He blushed, but still smiled. Now that his crush was clear, he had something decided. He was going to confess. He still didn't know how, but he knew that it had to be somewhere that was pretty, and he knew the perfect way to do it. Since it's close to Christmas, let's say it had something to do with mistletoe.

He wanted to kiss him again, that's for sure, but now he needed sleep. He had some planning to do, and for that he had to be at his best; So he closed his crimson eyes, and fell asleep, imagining what it would be to have Mattie as his boyfriend.

' _Awesome.'_

* * *

FINALLY, IT IS HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I did it! Yayyyy! Now that all the events I had are over, I'll be able to update more often! YOU WON'T BEAT ME, PROCRASTINATION!

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chappie! I'd like to thank everyone who gave me suggestions! I tried to use all of them! Some are a little bit modified, but they are based on the ones you guys gave me! So, THANK YOU ALL!

I would like to add that, if someone get the reference as to where the Poutine scene came from, I wILL DEDICATE YOU A READER INSERT!

Also, sorry if it's bad… I have never been to a club and have never seen someone drunk… XDDD Excuse me if there are misspellings out there! It's a long chapter, so tell me if I missed something!

Song Recommendation of the Day! 'King' by 'Years & Years'! You guys should check it out! :D

Chau Chau!

Spread the Love and KILL ALL THE TITANS!


	12. Preparation for Christmas & a Confession

*crawls up from the depths of hell* Procrastination beat me…..

OH MEIN GOTT YOU GUYS HAVE A SUPER MEGA LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you were able to enjoy it with your beloved ones! X3

I have no excuses for my late update…. But to make it up to you guys, I'll make this chappie longer! Hehehe! Also, since I didn't write this during the time I should have, (Tee hee) it is still Christmas season in mah story. Oh well! Who doesn't like xmas! XDDD

Anyway, ON WE GO GO GOOOO! Ahhhh, even though I'm lazy I love writing this fanfic :D

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Preparation for Christmas and a Confession!

 **Matthew's P.O.V.!**

''Hng…''

I woke up with a head-ache. I groggily opened my eyes and tried to find my glasses. I moved my hand over my bed-side table until I found them, proceeding to put them up as I sat up. Once my vision was clear, I was able to recognise my room.

' _Gilbert must have driven me here… Ah, maple, my memory is kind of blurry, and this head-ache isn't making it better.'_

A sudden nock at my door brought me out of my thoughts.

''C-come in!''

Arthur opened the door and entered with a glass of water and what seemed to be some pills.

''Good morning Matthew, I see that you're finally awake,'' He said softly with a smile as he gave me the objects in his hands, ''Here, Francis said your friend brought these for you in case you had a hangover, and for the face you're doing, I'll suppose you do have one.''

''Thanks dad.''

''No problem, love. Lunch is served already, so come down when you can, otherwise those pills won't have too much of an effect,'' He said as he stood up, ''I still have to wake up that idiot of your brother… bloody hell, he came home even more wasted than you.''

And with that grumpy remark, he was gone. I lightly chuckled and swallowed the pills.

' _Wait, lunch?'_

I took a quick glance at my clock and saw that it was almost two in the afternoon. Seems I slept quite a bit.

I stood up from my bed. I would have gone to take a shower first, but by then my food would surely get cold, and besides, I was starving. So, I made my way down-stairs. Papa was seated already, waiting for all of us. He must have the day free.

''Bonjour mon cher, did you sleep well?''

''Bonjour Papa, and yes, I slept quite well.''

He smiled, ''Zhat's good. You seemed to be quite tipsy yesterday, your friend 'ad to practically drag you 'ere. You two seem to be very close~''

''P-papa!'' I said embarrassed.

''Ohonhonhon, don't worry Matthew, I still remember when Arthur and I would return 'ome drunk after a long night and embrace each other in be-''

Before he could finish, Arthur brought down a book on his head, ''SHUT UP YOU FROG!''

''Ah~ you're so mean, mon amour~ But I still love you~''

''G-get your filthy hand away from me!''

I sighed. There they go again. Papa was hugging Dad's waist while Arthur tried to pry him off. Sometimes I wonder how these two managed to stick together all this time. I guess that must be real love, eh.

I felt someone take a seat beside me. I was quite surprised to see Alfred seating there so quietly. Normally, when our parents fought like this, he would laugh loudly, but now he just sits there, spacing out completely with his glasses and hair in disarray.

' _Is this what hangover Alfie looks like…?'_

After some more minutes of their 'love fights', we all started eating. Slowly, my brother returned to his loud self and started talking about the night before, or the things he remembered at least. It seems that the both of us had close to no recollection of our time at the club, but I do remember a crowd shouting and a soft, pleasing smell and warmth. I wonder what it was.

''Well, I don't really care about what we did! Ivan said he recorded everything, so I'll ask him for the video later! Man, he texted me that we did some crazy shit last night!'' Alfred said while stuffing his face with a home-made burger.

''Language, young man!''

''Sorry dad! Hahahaha!''

''Anyway, what are your plans for Christmas zhis year?''

''Oh! There is going to be this totally awesome party Matthias is throwing and we were going to celebrate together with everyone! But don't worry guys, I haven't forgotten about your presents!''

Francis chuckled while Arthur sighed,''And you Mattie?''

I looked up confusedly, ''M-me?''

''Yes, dear. Are you planning on going somewhere or are you still coming with Francis and I to our family party?''

I thought for a moment. Every year, since we started high-school, Alfred would spend Christmas with his friends, and I would go with Papa and Dad to the family reunion, even though I knew almost no-one would talk to me. It would be lonely, but at least I spend it with my family.

However, now that I met Gilbert, I was having second thoughts about going with my parents. Since my brother knew him, he would surely be at the party?

''I… I was thinking of actually going with Alfred to the party… I-if he doesn't mind, of course.''

Everyone was silent, and I was afraid that Alfie would say no, but when I looked up, everyone was smiling at me.

''Sweet! I'll introduce you to the rest of my friends, bro! Oh man, I'm so excited, you're finally coming with me to a party! At first I thought 'Wow, Mattie going to a bar?', and now a party!? Hell yeah!''

''Finally, I was worried you would have to stay another year listening to grandmother's stories,'' Arthur said, ''Even I start to find them a bit boring by now.''

'' C'est magnifique! Mon petite Matthew will start living 'is youth at 'is best! I zhink I'm tearing up!''

''Oh, don't be such a drama queen.''

I sat there with my eyes the size of saucers.

' _They're… happy for me?'_

As my family kept talking about their plans, I stayed quiet, but I wore one of my biggest smiles.

 **Gilbert's P.O.V.!**

''Nein, nein, nein! Zhat von't vork either! Zhink, awesome me, ZHINK!''

After recovering from my unawesome hungover, and eating Luddie's tasty lunch, I locked myself inside my room to plan the best present to give to Matthew.

Last night, I finally realized how special he is for me, and that I didn't just like him as a friend. My awesome feelings were way stronger than that. When we kissed in the meadow, I thought that it would be awkward afterward and that we would stop being friends, but it didn't happen, and it just felt so… right.

Then, when we were at the bar and he said he loved me. I knew that he was drunk and that he would surely forget about me, but hearing him say that made me so, so happy, I thought my chest would explode out of happiness!

' _Gott, I'm starting to sound like a love-struck school girl…'_

Now, I was stuck with trying to think of a what to gift him. I already knew my confession would be on Christmas, and I had our date sorted out, but the key element was missing! I would give Mattie his awesome present and confess, but I couldn't do it without it!

''VHY IS ZHIS SO DIFFICULT!''

''SHUT UP BRUDER!'' Ludwig yelled, entering my room.

'''Luddieeeee!''

''Vhat?''

''Help me pick a present for Matthew.''

''Nein.''

''Bitte!''

''Nein.''

''Vhy?! Jou already bought Feli's gift! Jou have vay more experience vith zhis stuff, so help me!''

He sighed angrily, ''I can't, jour gift is supposed to come from zhe heart. If I help jou choose it, zhen it von't be special anymore.''

I looked at him with my eyes widened. He was right. Knowing Matthew, he would rather accept something with a special meaning.

Suddenly, an awesome idea came to mind.

''Zhat's it! I know zhe perfect gift! Danke, Luddie!''

He gave a light laugh, ''No problem bruder.''

Once he left, I grabbed my phone and texted Mattie, asking if he had any plans. Luckily, he said that he would probably go to Matthias' party instead of a family meeting, so at least I knew I wouldn't be interfering in a family night.

' _Ok, here it goes!'_

[would u like 2 go somewhere with me instead?]

I waited for his answer. My palms were going to start sweating at any time, but his response came, and I was delighted.

[Yes ^^]

 **Time-skip to the 20** **th** **of December! Matthew's P.O.V.!**

' _Hm… what should I buy for him?'_

After we discussed our plans for Christmas, it was decided that Papa and Dad would leave the 23rd to go and help everyone with the preparation and would come back the morning of the 26th. I talked to Alfie about my plans with Gilbert, and although he was a bit dejected because I wouldn't be going with him to the party, he said, and I quote:

''As long as my bro isn't being an antisocial loser, then I don't mind! Hahahaha!''

Honestly, that guy… but no matter how he is, I still love my brother.

Right now I was Christmas shopping. I had already bought presents for my family without any trouble, but now it was time to look for Gilbert's gift.

And it's not a piece of poutine.

' _What would he like? Knowing Gil probably something 'awesome' like him…'_

Two hours passed and I was still looking. I knew that I couldn't get him any type of clothing, for I never asked for his size, and there is nothing Prussia related! I can't get him a book or a videogame either because I don't know his preferences or if he has them already.

' _Maple! Why am I getting so worked up over this?! I could just buy him a scarf or shirt and tell him he can change it if it doesn't fit! A simple gift should do!'_

So why? Why didn't it feel like that would be enough?

While I was having another one of my famous internal battles, I failed to notice the girl approaching me, so when she touched my arm, I flinched, starling her.

''Oh! Sorry if I scared you!'' She apologised.

''N-no! I-I should be the one saying s-sorry, I was a bit out of it,'' I blushed.

The girl smiled and nodded, ''Ok then, but I actually wanted to ask you something…''

I tilted my head, ''What is it?''

She opened the bag she had slung over her shoulder and started looking for something inside of the pockets. I took that moment to analyse her a bit. She had her brown hair into a braid and her pale cheeks were rosy because of the cold.

''Here! I wanted to ask you for directions towards this location. I kind of got lost, hehe,'' her light-blue eyes lit up a bit with embarrassment.

I recognised the street. It was one where a lot of tiny shops and cafés where, mostly a place for those tourists that want to get away from the popular places, such as the street we both were in. I thought for a bit. Maybe I would be able to find a gift there?

''I-I was actually going there too, m-maybe we could go together?''

''Sure! Ah, my name is Jess, by the way! Thanks for showing me the way!''

''O-oh, um, I'm Matthew.''

And with that my small walk with this sort of a stranger began. We made small talk while we walked and found her to be quite a pleasant person. She definitely didn't ignore me like others.

Wait…

She didn't… ignore me?

Suddenly, various scenarios where other people saw me started to flood my mind. It was true! Lately, more and more people started to take notice of me! They still didn't talk to me or sometimes took some time to see me, but the bumping with others had decreased and they actually acknowledged my existence!

' _But how?'_

The truth hit me in the face like a hockey puck.

This had started since I met Gilbert. When I started to hang out with him, more and more people started to see me. Maybe his loud voice made others notice me, maybe it was his overwhelming presence that had rubbed off on me. Either way, I knew it was all thanks to him.

''Well, there it is, my stop is here!'' I heard Jess say, ''Thanks again Matthew! And Merry Christmas!''

''Your welcome, and Merry Christmas to you too,'' I smiled.

The girl left and entered a little candy shop while I stood there, processing the realisation I had reached just second ago. Now I knew why I had so much trouble with Gilbert's gift. It was because it _had_ to be special, it couldn't be a simple gift!

And so, my eyes widened as the image for the perfect present came to my mind. I gripped the bags holding the other gifts I got and I entered an Art shop.

' _If I can't buy it, then I'll make it!'_

* * *

AAAaaaaaaAaaAaAaAAAAaaAAAAAaAAAAaaAAAaAaAAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAaaaAH! I DID IT! WOOP WOOP I HAS FINISHED CHAPPIE DIEZ. YAAAAAAAAAS!

I actually had a bit of trouble writing this one! I don't really have that much experience when it comes to romance and that stuff. Shoujo manga can teach you so much about relationships! XDDD

Oh well, I love writing about the cute shy little dork and the adorable mofo x3333

Oh yeah, **PLEASE READ THIS!**

I actually have news for you guys! As I have mentioned before in previous chapers, I really didn't plan out this story, I just wrote till chapter 4 and then said 'Meh' and left it, but when I saw that you guys liked it, it made want to write more! However, I feel that it's time for the end of the fanfic. So! Next chapter is going to be the last one.

Now now, I know what you're thinking, 'NUUUUUU KIMI Y U DO DIS, I NEED MOAR ABOUT THESE TWO PRECIOUS HOMOS U CAN'T QUITTTT!'

Ok, maybe not that, but chu get meh. AND WORRY NOT! IT'S NOT THE ABSOLUTE END! I actually have a Bonus chapter prepared! So if it gets enough support, I'll post it!

Besides, after I finish this story, I'll get started on another fanfic! I have two on-going projects I'm working on; you can see them on my profile! I actually don't know which one to start with, so if any of you want to vote, then do so in the reviews!

Well, I guess that's all! :D

Song Recommendation of the Day! 'Learn to Fly' by 'Foo Fighters'!

Chau Chau!

Spread the Love and KILL ALL THE TITANS! (saw chapter 77 spoilers, my sweet baby Marco T_T)


	13. Together

HOLY SHITSU WHAT HAPPENED I AM SO SORRY I TOTALLY DESERTED THIS FIC! I was trying to have a life!

It was horrible…

KIDDING KIDDING, I just got very occupied with school and other stuff xD

So… here we are… last chappie!

Skip to the end for the feelz.

Also, HAPPY SUPER LATE VALENTINES! :DDDD

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Last Chapter: Together

 **Narrator's P.O.V.!**

Little clear, white snowflakes fell from the sky and bathed the earth below in a layer of pure snow, untainted at the moment with the foot-steps of kids playing in it and the adults who shoveled it out of the way. Luckily, there wouldn't be any storm coming and the sun that shined through the soon-to-be-gone clouds would make it easy for pedestrians to walk around.

This rather lovely day was none other than the 24 of December, a date where all kinds of people would get together to celebrate Christmas. Families, lovers and friends would laugh, exchange presents, enjoy a nice dinner and then count down till 12 o'clock to finally see all the fireworks go off. Yeah, it might be true that that doesn't apply to everyone, but the holiday spirit still remains in the air, and just maybe, it lightens the mood of those people.

Others, however, might spend this day outside, not necessarily alone, (though some do) either working, strolling around town or preparing for the firework display that would happen at the local park.

The latter one was the case of Gilbert Beilschmidt.

He had finally decided what to do during his date with Mattie. The 'Totally Awesome Plan by The Awesome Me to Woo Mattie' was officially starting! And this awesome plan consisted of confessing his love to his friend during the fireworks display. Easy, right?

Yeeeeeeeeeaaa-no.

Gilbert had everything planned out on a sheet of paper so as to not fail;

Step one: Have a nice dinner with Mattie.

Step two: Walk around town and do some stuff until the display is about to start.

Step three: Go to watch the fireworks and give him my awesome present.

Step four: Pull out master move and confess.

Easier written than done. The poor albino was really nervous; he had never felt this way before for anyone! Yeah, he had gone on some dates before, but he was never serious about them and didn't really feel a connection with those people.

Mattie, however, oh man. He made Gilbert absolutely crazy to the point that, if he didn't let his feeling out, he would probably faint the next time he saw his best friend's adorable face. At first it had been a simple friendly attraction, but even then he had to admit that he found the shy Canadian's actions cute. Then it blossomed to a little crush, where he thought that Mattie was actually really damn attractive, but still tried to convince himself that this sensation would probably go away. And finally, Gil realized that he indeed liked the blonde in more than a friend's way. He looked back at everything they did together and what he had felt then and it made him see that he had fallen hard for Mattie a long time ago.

It might have been the kiss they shared amongst the flowers, or the first time that Mattie had a full-blown laugh attack when Gilbert 'accidentally' tickled him, or it might have been the time where his friend had say, albeit drunk, those three words that set Gilbert's heart fluttering,

'I love you.'

BUT ENOUGH WITH ALL THESE FEELINGS! Gil has a job to do!

''Ok, listen here awesome me, jou are going to swipe Mattie of his feet vith this date and finally confess!'' He said during his prep-talk in front of his bathroom's mirror.

Nodding once, he grabbed Matthew's present, pulled on his coat and went to pick his friend up.

 **Matthew's P.O.V.! 08:30 p.m.!**

' _Almost… finished…!'_

I carefully tied the ribbon around Gilbert's gift and set it down inside a bag.

''There!''

I looked at my most recent master piece and smiled, proud with my job. I had just finished wrapping the present I was going to give to Gilbert for Christmas. It took me almost four days to decide, design, and make it, but it was finally done, and I have to say, it was… awesome.

''Hehe, I really am spending too much time with that dork,'' I said as I plopped down on my bed, ''but, I wouldn't have it any other way.''

I sighed, remembering some of our recent memories together. I really fell hard for him, didn't I? It's just that, the way he treats me, smiles at me, talks to me, heck, even the way he looks at me make me feel…

Cherished.

Of course, it's not the same kind of cherishment that my Papa, Dad or brother give me. This one is, how do I put it, more intimate. He was my first real friend. I had Alfie, yes, but that didn't count as a real friendship, and I am a little close with some people, but… they weren't the same as with Gilbert.

When I first saw him, oh Maple do I remember that moment, I found him astonishing, with his snowy locks of soft hair, his masculine and defined features, that shit-eating grin that I somehow found charming, and then, there was the fact that I had never seen such beautiful eyes as his.

To top it all off, he showed no problem in noticing me, something that never occurred with complete strangers, it even happened with my family. That had been a major shock for me, and it might have been something like love at first sight, but I ignored it as euphoria at having someone finally seeing me.

However, as the time went on, and I learned more and more about Gilbert, those feeling started to grow into affection, finally settling as love. I cared for him, worried about him and always wanted to be by his side. I felt like I could talk to him about anything, and he would listen. I felt such a strong feeling of security near him that I started to think that I was destined to have found him, or rather, find his little canary that would then lead me to him.

' _Oh gosh… I'm starting to sound like a hopeless romantic…'_

I brought my hands to my cheeks and felt how warm they had become. I stood up and went to the bath-room, splashing some water on my face to cool down. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded.

' _Ok Matthew, you can do this! Today you are going to confess, so don't be acting all awkward and nervous around Gilbert! Be yourself!'_

The door-bell ringed. Gil must be here. I headed down-stairs and opened the door, since Papa and Dad had left yesterday and Alfie was already at the party. Gilbert stood there with his usual leather jacket, sipped up all the way, (but he was using it under a dark blue coat, which I'm sure his brother made him wear, along with a scarf) some simple jeans and military boots. To put it simply, he looked handsome as always, and the fact that he was using a black sewn hat with his little Gilbird on top made the picture even cuter.

''Hallo Mattie! Ready to have zhe best and most awesome Weihnachten of jour life?'' He asked with a grin while the tiny canary chirped.

I chuckled, ''I'm as ready as I'll ever be! Just let me grab something and I'll be right back.''

I left shortly to fetch his present and grab my cream brown coat. Once we left, after making sure I locked the door, Gilbert and I finally took off to the nice little restaurant were we would be having dinner. While we traveled, we talked about various things, such as the crazy antics Ludwig's boyfriend, Feliciano, had done to make a special kind of pasta for Christmas or how silly Alfred looked when he realized he forgot to give our parents their presents before they left and he had to chase the car three blocks before they stopped. All the while, the yellow, feathery puff was nestled next to my exposed neck.

''So?'' He suddenly said while pointing at the bag I had between my feet, ''Vhat's zhat?''

I blushed, ''O-oh, it's, um… well, it's your present.''

' _Damn it, I should have hidden it better.'_

''Awww! Jou got zhe awesome me a gift? Vhat is it?''

''You'll have to wait to see it! And don't give me your puppy eyes because they are not working this time!''

He laughed, a deep baritone sound that made my cheek warm up again, ''Zhat's too bad, but hey! I made sure to get jou a present too! Go ahead, ask me vhat it is.''

I rolled my eyes and smiled, ''Ok, what is it?''

''My awesome company and the opportunity of spending Christmas vith me.''

''Shut up!'' I said and smacked his arm, both laughing now. Sadly, that disturbed Gilbird, who started chirping at us in an angry manner. Well, as angry as a bird could get. In all honestly, he looked even more adorable now.

''Alright, I'll be serious now,'' He said, to what I gave him an unamused look, ''Hey, I can be serious if I vant to! Anyway, I did get jou a present, so don't go looking gloomy and sad because jou didn't get zhe awesome privilege of receiving something from me. Kesesesese!''

''Oh, I feel soooo honoured!''

We kept joking around until we reached the restaurant, an elegant, but not expensive place Gilbert often visited with his brother, both because it usually wasn't packed with people and because the food was really good. Taking our coats off when entering, we headed towards a two-person table at the corner of the restaurant. Gilbird was safely tucked inside Gilbert's pocket, so as to not be spotted.

Once we were seated and we had ordered our drinks, Gil let his little companion free of his prison to roam around our table.

''So, Mattie, do jou have any food you'd like to eat in mind?''

''Hmm… I don't know, any suggestions?''

The albino took on his 'thinking stance', which consisted of him stroking his imaginary beard. The yellow fluff settled comfortably inside my cupped hands and decided to stay there as his owner tried to decide what dish is worthy of his 'awesome' recommendation. His concentrated expression says it all.

''Vell… there's zhis really good pumpkin soup zhat comes with a piece of cream cheese that melts inside of it! It's very good!'' He said with a big grin, making a smile come to my own face.

''Sounds delicious, I'll try it!''

''Awesome!''

Oh yes, awesome indeed; dinner had been spectacular. Not only was the food amazing and the waiters really kind, there had been a small band that had started to play on the little scenario situated on the corner of the restaurant. The music had been lovely, no doubt practiced specially for the holiday season. After we ate and split the bill, (because there was no way I was going to let Gilbert pay for all of it) we headed out to the car and drove to the liveliest part of town, close to the park where the firework show would be.

We walked next to each other, viewing the displays full of little trinkets, toys, clothes and pastries.

''Oh maple…'' I said as we stopped in front of a bakery.

''Vhat's vrong Mattie?'' I heard the Prussian ask, his feathery puff chirping along.

''That cinnamon roll,'' I pointed, ''It beckons…''

He looked at the roll, then at me, then back at the deliciousness that was that roll before he busted out with laughter. I blushed.

''W-what?''

He covered his mouth with his fist, peering at me from under his navy blue scarf, ''Nothing, it's just zhat, kesesese, I never zhought jou could like something else zhat vasn't maple flavoured!''

''Hey!'' I lightly hit him on the head.

However, I couldn't but let a small giggle pass through my lips.

' _No matter what he says or does, I can't stay mad at him. Gosh, I've really fallen hard, haven't I?'_

In the end, he offered to buy me the cinnamon roll as an apology, one I eagerly accepted. Oh, by the way, he got one too, because they were that tasty. So, now we walked down the streets while munching on our cinnamon rolls, Gilbird getting some little pieces too.

' _Score.'_

 **Gilbert's P.O.V.! 10:37 p.m.!**

' _Damn, these rolls are pretty good.'_

Mattie, Gilbird and the Awesome Me continued walking around for 20 minutes or so before we decided to start heading to the park. The firework display would start at 12 o'clock, but that didn't mean that there weren't going to be any other events going on while everyone waited.

When we finally arrived, we saw it was full of people. Kids, teens, adults and elders went about through the different booths that were scattered around the usually empty park, now decorated with colourful lights and decorations. A platform had been settled down too, and a chorus was singing Christmas carols; an audience around them enjoying their melody (some kids even sang and danced around!).

It was the first time I spent Weihnachten around town, because Luddie would always drag me to his formal parties, so it was kind of a surprise to see all of this. I looked over at Matthew and saw he was caught off too, but there was a certain child-like twinkle in his violet eyes that lit up his face with curiosity and excitement.

Soon, I couldn't but feel the same as him.

''Where do you want to go first?'' He said, ''I kind of want to see that puppet show over there!''

I chuckled, ''Aren't ve a bit too old for zhose kind of zhings?''

He turned to me and puffed his cheeks; his squishy, plump and adorable cheeks, in a mad way, ''You can never be too old for something.''

''Ok zhen! Lead zhe way, Captain!''

I saw him roll his eyes behind his glasses. He took my hand in his own and started moving to the tiny stage where a group of kids and some teens were watching a puppet show about the story of how Rudolph saved Christmas. I only hoped that the cold helped me hide the increasing blush growing on my face because, oh mein gott, are his hand soft, and warm, and they just fit so well with mine!

' _Get it together Me! Don't start panicking over a little contact!'_

But still, I couldn't help it, I was starting to get nervous. The gesture meant a whole lot more right now than just a casual action. I mean, I'm going to confess damn it! And if everything goes down the road, Mattie might not do these kind of things anymore and start to feel uncomfortable around me! Hell, he might start to avoid me, something I'm not sure I'd be able to handle.

I shook my head to clear those thought away. I know Matthew isn't the kind of guy who would do that, but that did little to ease my mind.

Apparently, I was so busy freaking out over the worst case scenarios that I didn't notice that the show was over and now, Mattie was waving his other hand in front of my-surely red at this point- face.

''Gil? Gilbert, the show is over! Where do you want to go now?''

''H-huh? Vhat?''

My Canadian friend giggled, a sound I still found too precious for this world, and smiled, making my heart start to beat faster, ''I asked where you'd like to go next.''

I blushed. I wasn't expecting being caught day-dreaming (or was it night-dreaming now?), specially someone like Matt, who I was trying to sweep off his feet, ''Um, uhh… how about zhere?'' I asked, pointing at the gigantic Christmas tree that had been placed in the centre of the festival area.

The blonde nodded and walked off over there, my hand still enveloped in his. I saw my feathery friend perched on his shoulder, and image I also considered way too precious, even for my awesome eyes.

' _Gott, I hope I can manage to confess!'_

 **Narrator's P.O.V.! 11:33 p.m.!**

Both teenagers kept walking around the park, doing activities such as tying a piece of paper with their Christmas wishes on one of the tree's branches, listened to the chorus singing carols (they totally did not dance), eating free samples of Christmas pudding and bread, and lastly, finding a good spot to see the fireworks from.

Now, they were both standing on said spot; a lone little bridge that went over a tiny pond. It was away from the multitude, but close enough so that they could see the display and some other people placing their blankets down in the distance.

It was the perfect place for a confession.

And Gilbert was aware of that just as much as Matthew.

' _Ok, ok, ok! You can do this Gilbert! You've replayed the same scene over and over in your head! Just be the awesome you and say it!'_ Gilbert thought as he saw how Mattie had both of his hands on the railing, watching the distant light of the city.

The blonde looked beautiful in the albino's mind, so he started to get more and more nervous. His hands were starting to sweat, and, even though he hadn't said anything, he could feel hi pale face warm up with a blush.

' _Scheiße, this is hard, at this rate I won't be able to pull my secret move to-'_

''Hey, Gilbert?''

''J-ja?''

Mattie turned his head in his direction and smiled, making the Prussian's blush worsen, ''Merci. Thank you for inviting me here, I had a lot of fun.''

Gil felt himself relax. That's right, this is Matthew we were talking about, the person he could be honest with; he didn't need to watch his words or pull out a master move to confess to him, he only had to be himself.

''I also had a lot of fun, und zhe fireworks display hasn't even started yet!''

Mattie chuckled, ''Yeah, you're right.''

Gilbert knew that if he wanted to confess, he had to do it now, but before he could even force the words out of his mouth, the Canadian turned completely to face him.

''Oh, I have something to give you.''

He reached for his bag and took out a tube with a ribbon around it, handing it to him. Gil eyed it and opened it, getting a big piece of paper out of it. What he saw made his eyes widen.

It was a drawing of himself in the middle of a flower field. He had a flower crown made out of blue cornflowers, a big grin on his face. He wasn't alone though; there was a woman with him. She had silvery hair just like him, the same crown on top of her head, and she was hugging Gilbert with a smile.

It was his mom.

''How did jou…?''

''I, uh, asked your brother for a picture of your mother. I wanted to picture a scene from your child-hood. I-I don't know if you remember, but you told me she was the one who thought you how to do flower-crowns so, yeah. Happy Christmas!''

Gilbert was speechless, no-one, and I mean no-one, had ever given him a present like this one. He could see all the effort and detail poured into this single drawing, and he couldn't help but beam at him, ''It's not 12 o'clock yet.''

''S-shut up!''

''Danke.''

Matthew looked at him and slowly smiled, ''You're welcome.''

''Now it's mein turn!''

The white haired teen took out the little box he had inside his pocket and handed it to his friend.

Matt smiled and opened it. Inside, there was a neck-lace with a black cross in it. Gil cleared his throat and spoke, ''In mein family, zhere is a tradition vhere ve give an Iron cross to zhe people ve consider special,'' he said, and showed the same cross in his own neck-lace, ''So… I vanted to give jou one.''

The blonde felt his heart lurch to the side. He took out the neck-lace, putting the box in his pocket, and cradled it to his chest, '' Merci beaucoup, this means a lot to me.''

He put the neck-lace on, beaming back at him.

A silence fell upon them, but it wasn't an awkward one. It was peaceful. They were two messes of happiness, feelings and un-spoken attractions. Gilbert had to confess, now. He turned to speak, but Matthew, once more, beat him to it.

He faced Gilbert, a serious expression on his face.

''Actually, that isn't the only thing I wanted to say. J-just… um, please promise me that you won't hate me…''

' _You can do it Matthew!'_

The other teen felt a wave of worry wash over him, his plan to confess completely forgotten, ''I could never hate jou Mattie; I promise zhat, no matter vhat it is jou have to say, I'll never hate jou!''

Matthew breathed in and out, as if preparing himself for what he was about to do. He stepped forward and took Gilbert's hand on his own, earning a blush and a surprised reaction.

He gulped, suddenly feeling shy, ''You…''

' _Come on! Keep talking!'_

He met Gilbert's crimson gaze, ''You, are one of the most important people in my life. You saw me when no-one else could, you cared for me, made me laugh and made me feel happy. You are my first and only friend I can truly rely on, and…''

Matthew looked down, a bright, red blush decorating his cheeks, ''I… l-like you, Gilbert… a lot.'' He looked up, ''No… I-I! Je t'aime! I love you!''

Gilbert stayed quiet, in total shock.

Matthew, his Matthew, had just confessed, to HIM. Mattie, liked him! He LOVED him! He though there had to be a mistake; he, liked Gil?

Mattie hung his head low, so he missed how the usually pale face of his crush turned even redder than his eyes, and how much his face must have been hurting from smiling so much. He felt so fucking happy.

Gently, the Prussian released his hands. Mattie though he was going to die out of embarrassment. He had just confessed, and not only had Gilbert said nothing, he even dropped his hands!

' _Please! Please! Say something!'_

He was surprised to feel a pair of arms around him, and a heavily accented voice say, softer than he had ever heard, ''Ja, me too. Ich liebe dich, Matthew; everything about you.''

It had been a simple response. It hadn't been accompanied by sweet words, descriptions of what he found endearing about him, or what he had done to him or how he made him feel. Every single thing had been summarised in a simple sentence. It was short. It was sweet.

It was Gilbert.

Little tears started to form in Matthew's violet eyes. Tears of pure happiness, as he returned the embrace.

''Jou know,'' The albino said after a while, ''I had actually planned to confess first. I even had a master move to swoon jou off jour feet.''

''Really? What was it?''

Gil separated a bit from the hug, just so that he could look at Matthew properly, ''Vhy don't I show jou?''

He made a soft whistling noise, and Gilbird, who had been perched on the railing of the bridge, flew over them with a tiny plant in his peak.

The blonde laughed, ''Mistletoe?''

''Ja. I needed and excuse to kiss jou.''

The looked at each other, unaware of the countdown to 12 o'clock happening around them. 10, 9, 8,

''Well…'' 7, 6, ''now you can.''

Slowly, they closed the distance.

5,

4,

3,

2,

1,

Their lips met in a loving kiss, one that carried all the love for each other, just as the first firework exploded in the sky. Families, couples and friends celebrated, sang, cheered and exchanged presents. The atmosphere was filled with cheeriness.

What everyone was unaware of though, was the duo off to the side, perched on a little bridge, holding each other as they kissed, for they don't need to talk to express how they felt for each other. They too, after some time, saw the fireworks as they relished on the feeling of having each other in their arms, a sensation of bliss surrounding them.

They were so happy.

And right on top of them, a fluffy yellow bird chirped along, exited to see the new-formed couple.

The End.

* * *

Hi! It is the me! Kimi!

So… it's finally over.

Hehe, I'm actually not sure of what to say right now!

Ok, first, I would like to thank everyone that has read this story. I want to thank all of you for staying with me, supporting me and liking my story. This was my first fanfic ever, and it makes me beyond happy to see other people enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

So, to you, my dearest Readers, I'd like to say:

THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :'DDD

As I said in the previous chappie, there will be an epilogue! Just say if you'd like to see it and I'll post it! I'd also would love it if you stayed around and checked my future fanfics! Also, you can go and check my tumblr, 'kimicapucciny' if you'd like to ask me questions about this fic, such as my headcanons and so! I'd be very happy to answer them! :3

This is the end of my very first adventure, but it is certainly not my last one!

See you guys around! And once more, Thanks you!

Son Recommendation of the Day! 'Sweater Weather' by 'The Neighbourhood'!

Chau Chau!

Spread the Love and KILL ALL THE TITANS!


	14. Next to You I'm Always Happy

THE EPILOGUE IS HEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEE!

EH MEH GED, YOU GUYS! I MISSED CHU ALLLLLL! X3333

I FINALLY have some spare time to write this! Sorry it took so long! TwT School has been a lil complicated these days, but hey! I'm still alive (for now) and ready to write, so no worries!

In this chappie we catch up with the lives of our boys -w- It's gonna be a looong chapter with a lot of things put in there to try and describe how our dorks made it into the world! And there's going to be fluff….. like, tons of fluff. They are domestic and it's disgusting and I love it. Also, GO MAH CANADIAN BABY!

P.s., I can't do Italian accents, or any accent at all xDDDD

Now, without further interruptions, let's start with the story!

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Epilogue: Next to You I'm Always Happy.

 **Matthew's P.O.V.! Five years later~**

I hummed a little tune as I flipped another pancake, adding it to the stack I had next to me on a plate. Just three more and it would be a perfect pile. Suddenly I felt an all familiar pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist.

''Smells good Birdie.''

I chuckled, ''Merci Bear.''

I felt a weight on my shoulder, meaning that Gilbert had rested his chin there. I turned my head and gave him a tiny peck on his pale cheek.

''Vhat, only on zhe cheek?'' He whined.

''I'm cooking right now.''

''Zhe awesome me still vants a proper kiss though.''

He grabbed my chin with one of his hands and made me face him completely. He planted his lips on mine in a sweet, long kiss. He finally let go and gave me a smile I couldn't help but return.

''Vell, since mein awesome boyfriend cooked such a delicious breakfast, I'll have to be a man too and help vith zhe table!''

''Thank you.''

''No problem, Birdie,'' He said, kissing my ear before leaving to set the table.

I smiled gently at the gesture and went back to the pancakes, making sure none of the burned.

Gilbert and I have been living together for three years and a half, maybe a little more. Once I ended high-school, he demanded that I lived with him. My parents, especially Papa, had no problem whatsoever, as long as I visited the from time to time. Alfie, surprisingly, had been the one to refuse, in a way. It wasn't that he didn't trust Gilbert; he had only been worried about me.

I touched me, knowing that my brother cared that deeply about me, but after some tears and talking, he accepted. Gilbert received a warning though, 'If you so much as make my brother cry, I'll personally go over there to kick your ass.' I was worried about what Gil would say, but when he answered with 'If I ever make Matthew cry, I'll personally show up at jour door and demand jou kick it,' my worries disappeared, because I knew that they meant it.

After that, I moved in with Gilbert. He was living in this nice and cosy apartment. It wasn't a deluxe condo or a spacious house, but it had a homey feeling; plus it was close to the college we were both able to get into.

At one point, he suddenly started to call me Birdie. When I asked why, he only blushed and said it suited me, because I reminded him of Gilbird , who chirped happily at the name. From then on it stuck, and I decided to give him a cute nick-name too. I decided on Polar Bear, but just Bear for short, because that is what he reminded me of; a white, big and adorable polar bear (And in a way he is just like a real bear!).

The first time I called him that he was confused; probably because he didn't think I'd call him by a nick-name, so he waved it off as nothing. The second time though, when I said he was my polar bear, he blushed to the tip of his ears and embraced me, both because he was happy and because he wanted to hide his face on my shoulder.

He loved it.

From then on, things started to become natural _._ Living separately was something we couldn't imagine anymore, because being together felt so _right_.

We couldn't be happier.

Could we?

We ate breakfast together, a little chit-chat here and there, but we preferred to just sit side to side and enjoy the presence of the other. Once we finished, I picked our plates and gave them a quick wash before leaving them in the sink.

''Jou have to help in zhose late classes today right?''

''Yes, I should be back around seven thirty, Feliciano said he'd cover the first hours for me.''

He hummed, and I saw an evil glint in his eyes, ''so zhat means zhat I have you for myself all morning?''

''Huh? What do yo-woah!'' My feet left the floor as Gilbert effortlessly picked me up and carried me to bed, ''Gilbert!'' I said, a blush now present on my cheeks.

''Kesese! Don't vorry Birdie, I just vant to cuddle.''

He gently placed me on the bed and laid down next to me, his arms pulling me closer before falling to my hips. He tucked my head below his chin and I felt him bury his face on my hair before taking a deep breath and letting out a content sigh.

He might not look it, but Gil is a huge cuddler. He loves all kind of tangling of limbs, either affectionate ones or… sexual ones.

Yeah, he definitely likes those.

' _No no no no, don't think about that! Bad Matthew! Bad Matthew!'_

My face was completely red at that point, but I tried to ignore it by resting my ear on his chest, the sound of his steady heart-beat calming me down. After a couple of minutes, his breathing slowed down, so I decided to poke said chest.

''Giiiiiil! Are you falling asleep?''

He only hummed in response.

''You have to get to work soon.''

''Don't vanna.''

I rolled my eyes, ''don't be such a baby; we already had a cuddle day! Besides, it's Friday, so just one more day won't kill you.''

He let out a whine, ''but Birdie! Jou're so varm and comfy! I von't be able to let jou go!''

I smiled, but decided to take action. I un-wrapped his arms from my waist, earning am unhappy grunt, before I sat up and threw one of my legs over his waist, straddling his lap. He looked surprised, his face gaining a pink hue, but also really, _really_ pleased. I, however, didn't have the same plans as him, because the only thing I did was hold his face on my hands and start to give it tiny smooches.

He was obviously dissatisfied, but before he could try to deepen one of my kisses on his mouth, I made my special move. I let him deepen the kiss, and while he was distracted, I grabbed his shoulders, pushed, and made him loose his balance, successfully throwing him off the bed.

He, unceremoniously, flailed his arms before falling to the ground with a 'thud'.

''Ow!''

''That's what you get by being a lazy bum, now go get ready for work!''

He pouted like the kid he is, but complied and went to take a shower. I nodded my head and left the bed, leaving our bed-room to go and let Gilbird free of his cage.

''Hello there little guy, want to get out?''

The yellow fluff ball chirped in excitement when he saw me open his cage, immediately settling on my head. I giggled at the familiar action and I sat down on our sofa, turning the TV on and started zapping, trying to find something interesting to watch. I wouldn't need to leave the house until three, and it was just half past ten.

Twenty minutes later and my awesome boyfriend finally emerged from our room, wearing his usual work attire. He had a dark blue (sorry, Prussian blue) jump-suit, sneakers and a pair of gloves in his pocket. He worked as a mechanic in the local workshop. He wanted to gain as much experience as possible in the stage of gears and mechanical structures so that one day he could be an engineer. I was surprised when I found out that this self-proclaimed 'Awesome', bad-boy wannabe dork was into mathematics, but I found the idea of Gilbert getting really exited once he found the solution to a complicated equation very cute.

Then I imagined him with glasses and just about died.

But on the other hand, I felt a deep respect for him. He had his future in sight. He was sure of what he wanted to be and why he wanted to. He told me that his father used to be an engineer and would often teach him how to fix their appliances (this was certainly very handy in their apartment), and he found it very intriguing when he saw his father's desk-top covered in impossible-looking problems and blueprints. He wanted to be like his father, and the fact that he enjoyed the work he had done made it even better. He would accomplish his goal while doing something he loved.

I, however, still had problems in deciding what to do with my life. That had been the point in my life where I questioned my existence, my purpose. Did I have some kind of impact on people? Did I contribute to society? Was I prepared to become an adult?

If it hadn't been for Gilbert, who supported me throughout my whole break-down, it would have been hell suffering my existential crisis alone. We talked it over for what seemed like hours, and after some cuddle therapy and a long, night's sleep, I was able to clear my head.

For now, I was going to take it easy. I had managed to get a job as an Art assistance in another college, where I had to prepare the materials, help students if the teacher was busy or wasn't present and, sometimes, I had to grade their works. I was very nervous, because this job required social interaction, something I didn't really specialised in, but Gilbert encouraged me to try it and I found it rather pleasant. Another big help was the fact that Ludwig's boyfriend, Feliciano, was also an assistant, though he came from time to time just when they really needed extra help. We became friends, and he taught me a lot of things, since his grandpa was a real artist. Thanks to this job, and the support I got from others, I was able to become more confident in myself, my shyness was, for the most part, gone and I finally became visible to the rest (though I could still manage a tiny, sneaky move here and there, giving some hilarious spooks).

To say that Gilbert has changed my world would be an understatement. He changed my whole Universe. I seriously cannot comprehend how I had managed to survive without him up to the day when I first saw his bird. I would never be able to make it on my own, because now that I have him, I can no longer picture a scenario without my loud albino. He became such an important part of my life, and I love it.

I love _him_.

Now, my mind is set in becoming an Art teacher once I finish my studies. I love Art, and I've grown to love teaching, so I said 'Why not?', and I finally had an image of my future. I lived with an amazing, or should I say awesome, boyfriend (and pet), I manage to visit my family and the Gil's family, who welcomed our relationship with open arms, I have a job I enjoy, that could possibly help me into my desired career, Gil's happy, I'm happy, and here we are.

Gilbert gave me a long kiss, crouching down so that he could reach my sitting form, and then grinned, ''I'll be back going now.''

''Hm,'' I smiled, ''Have a nice day.''

He pressed another kiss to my lips before heading out to work.

I sighed and let myself fall down on the sofa. Gilbird settled on top of my chest and decided to take a cat nap. Turning the TV off, since there wasn't anything to watch anyways, I decided to sleep a little bit too. I grabbed a pillow and put it behind my head, slowly closing my eyes and letting myself drift into dreamland.

Heh, this scene feels familiar.

 **This Time-skip is brought to you by My Feelz because OMG HOMESTUCK ENDED.**

Around 2:13 p.m., I woke up to my little puff of feathers softly pecking my cheek. I groaned a bit, but woke up, petting the bird with one finger. I looked at the time and my eye's widened.

' _I really should try to avoid taking naps… Maple, just how many times has this happened?'_

I went to take a shower with haste, wasting no time in getting prepared for my classes. I took about twenty minutes to shower, dry myself and then dress up in some pants, chequered button-up shirt and black sneakers. It was spring already, and the sun was up, so I didn't have to worry about the cold, though I did take a jacket just in case. One never knew with this weather.

I fed Gilbird and made two sandwiches as my lunch, munching on them as I checked I wasn't forgetting anything and looked for a soda. After I ate and made sure that I was ready, I locked up Gilbird in his cage, leaving him with fresh water, and left the apartment, making sure to lock the door before leaving.

I started the car and drove in the direction of the college were I helped out. Gilbert had insisted that I got a driving license so that I could drive our car. I refused at first, because it was his car, but he said he had it all over control.

I didn't expect him to bring a motorcycle home.

Apparently, it was from his father, and his brother let him keep it because Gil had been the one to repair it and take care of it. So now, he drove his motorcycle and I drove the car. We had a pretty good system going on.

After half an hour or so, I got to the college. I parked the car and headed towards my class. I was lucky to arrive early, because that meant I had more time to prepare everything.

Once I entered the Art room, I was greeted by a bubbly and cheery voice.

''Ciao Matthew! I see that you-a made it here early!''

''Ah, hello Mister Vargas,''

''Oh, drop the 'Mister' already Mattie, I've-a told you-a already to just-a call me Julius!''

I smiled and nodded, heading to my little table at the side where I put all of my stuff. Feliciano's grandfather, as I said before, is a real artist, and he's the one who teaches the Art classes I help with, so that explained how Feli and I both worked together and became a little closer when we had the same schedule.

Luckily, the day went on without a problem and the students weren't as hectic as I thought they would be when Mister Va- sorry, Julius gave out a pretty big assignment due in two weeks. I wasn't complaining though, because that meant I could get home as soon as possible, my loving boyfriend eagerly waiting my return.

I packed my things, said good-bye to Julius and some other students, greeted Feliciano, who was going to cover the extra late classes, and I went home.

''I'm home!'' I said as I entered the apartment and took off my shoes. The sound of approaching foot-steps alerted me of the other presence in the room, and when I looked up, I was greeted with an immediate kiss.

''Hello to you too,'' I cooed lovingly.

''Ja, velcome back,'' I heard Gilbert say, hi lips centimetres away from mine. He had wrapped his muscular arms around my waist, my own arms resting on his hips. We stood like that some more time before Gilbert decided to separate himself from me, a big grin on his face.

''Guess vhat? I have a surprise for jou!''

A raised a brow, but said nothing. I let him drag me over to our room and push me towards the closet, ''Go and put on something nice~! It doesn't have to be fancy or anything, but don't even consider veering a hoodie,'' he warned in a mocking tone.

I chuckled and turned to kiss his fore-head, ''Understood. Now go outside while I change, because otherwise we won't be setting foot outside tonight.''

He blushed at my suggestion and left the room, leaving me to contain my laughter.

' _Maple, it feels so good when I'm able to tease him!'_

I put on a white button-up shirt with some light coloured pants and brown shoes. I grabbed a creamy tuxedo overcoat, made my hair look neat, and headed outside. It seems like Gilbert had already changed too; must have had his clothes prepared outside. He too wore a button-up shirt; though his was lilac and his pants were black, like his shoes. His haired, usually tousled, seemed to be brushed and tamed (even if just a bit), a black tuxedo overall folded and resting on his arm. He looked _really_ handsome.

''Do these clothes look classy enough for your awesome expectations?'' I said when he spotted me, doing a little twirl. He snickered and headed over to me, pecking my lips.

''They're perfect.''

He checked his clock and took his own jacket, ''Vell, shall ve get going?''

I nodded and we headed outside. We talked as Gilbert drove us to our destination. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, because 'It's an awesome surprise!' and it would ruin it. I, as usual, rolled my eyes fondly at his behaviour, but I couldn't stop smiling at the way his gorgeous eyes lit up when he talked about his surprise. Whatever he has planned, he seems really excited about it.

However, as we drove on, I started recognising the route we were taking.

''Gil?''

''Ja?''

''Are we…''

Just as I said that, he pulled over at a restaurant I used to visit all the time as a kid. I turned to Gil incredulously, my mouth hanging open. He just smirked.

''You did _not_.''

''But zhe awesome me did.''

''Oh my god, Bear!''

Without being able to suppress a squeal, I jumped from my seat and hugged my boyfriend. He chuckled and hugged back, and I could feel him grinning against my neck. Honestly, the things he does never cease to amaze me.

We were at the famous restaurant La Petite Colombe, also known as the restaurant my Papa runs and works at. When Alfred and I were still kids, and this place wasn't as well-known as it is today, we would come here with Dad and eat Papa's fine cuisine. As time went on his little restaurant gained its first Michelin Star, and the business exploded with fame.

Now, with two of those stars, people from all places would come over just to try Papa's food. He was now Head Chef, but still enjoyed cooking in the kitchen, so, even if it became more difficult to visit, he would always make sure he was the one who cooked our dinner when we ordered one of his specials.

However, it had been around two years since our last visit to his restaurant, since Alfred and I were busy with school and Dad's office was getting hectic. In addition, even if we were family, we couldn't get special treatment, so reservations were scarce for us. Some people even had to reserve a table five months prior.

So, to be here again, heading towards our table, my arm locked with Gilbert's, it brought a huge feeling of nostalgia, and I couldn't wipe my smile off my face.

Not that I wanted to anyways.

''You _have_ to tell me how you got a table.''

''Kesese! I'm just zhat Awesome!''

We sat down opposite of one another our hands searching for each other over the table and immediately intertwining our fingers together. I smiled, ''Come one Bear, I know that your awesomeness had a huge part on this, ''at that he chuckled, ''but seriously, how? I mean, I don't even think there are many people here tonight!''

He rubbed his neck, ''I, uh… might have asked some of my… _connections_ , for help.''

I rose a brow at this and was about to ask what he meant, but a cheery voice spoke first, so I turned my head to, what I supposed was our waiter to acknowledge them and-

'… _What.'_

''A-Alfred?!''

My brother smiled and nodded, showing his pearly white teeth. I looked at Gilbert for some kind of explanation, but just one look at his face and I knew what was going on.

' _oh...OH,'_

I looked around and noticed that the few people who were actually seated looked awfully familiar. Then, I started recognising them all. In one table sat Arthur, calmly sipping his tea as he caught my eye, smiling when he did. Next to him was a little boy and a young girl, who I recognised as my cousins, Peter and Victoria; they were both waving at me. Then, I noticed spiky hair, and knew that Gilbert's friend, Matthias, was seated there with his boyfriend and three other people, who I got to know were more of his friends, one being his boyfriend's little brother. At another table I saw Feliciano's curl, and saw him seated with Ludwig, Lovino, Antonio, Julius and Otho, who was Gilbert's and Ludwig's grandfather, and ironically, a good friend of Julius. Again, at a table next to theirs, I saw Gilbert's child-hood friends, Roderich and Elizabeta, a lovely married couple, who smiled at us, though I think I saw some kind of glint in Eliza's eye. It's probably just my imagination. Of course, Alfie's boyfriend came too, and he was seated with his sisters, smiling fondly and with amusement at Alfred. I also recognised some other relatives of mine and Gilbert; so practically, the place was full only with people I knew.

''Ok, is this some kind of family-friends get up I didn't know of or?'' I asked, to which Gil laughed.

''Jou'll see Birdie!'' He gestured to Alfred, who nodded and headed to the centre of the room. He cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

''Hi everybody! I'm all of you were able to come here today! As you might know, my father, Francis Bonnefoy-Kirkland, is striving to get his third Michelin Star, and, even if we all know he's totally gonna get it, he still insists on having a degustation dinner,'' everyone laughed at that, ''So! Today, he booked the restaurant just for us and decided to make us his judges!''

Clapping ensued, and Alfred sat next to Ivan. Then, Papa emerged from the kitchen wearing his usual Chef attire, and smiled at his guests.

''Bonsoir everyone, as mon fils Alfred just said, I am currently aiming for my third star, something most of you all know is something extremely difficult and requires zhe most perfect service from our side, because, not everything's about zhe food, but about-''

As Papa went on about with his speech about cooking with the outmost delicacy and all, I tightened my grip on Gilbert's hand. He looked at me with a gentle smile and whispered, ''Are jou enjoying jourself so far?''

I giggled, ''Of course. Who wouldn't after hearing such passionate words about cooking roasted duck?''

Finally, Papa made his enunciation come to an end, and he bowed, ''Now, without further ado, I welcome all of you to La Petite Colombe~''

Waiters started to appear and went about taking everyone's orders with grace and class. There was soft music playing on the back-ground, and even if this place was supposed to be fancy, I felt at home, surrounded by people who cared for me and I cared about, friends, family and nice acquaintances.

I became overjoyed when Papa came himself and gave Gilbert and I our plates, announcing the dishes as he always did, before heading to do the same with Dad and Alfred's tables.

Dinner was simply perfect. I went around greeting people and talking with everyone, though it was mostly with Gilbert, whose side I never left. Papa, at one point, joined Dad on the table, and I couldn't stop gushing over how good his food was (just like everyone else did). The atmosphere was filled with happiness, and I thought this day couldn't get any better.

But life is always full of surprises.

When it came to the dessert, Alfred stood up and headed to centre again. Once everyone was quiet, he started, ''It seems like everyone is enjoying dinner, huh?'' most people chuckled, and the little ones yelled in affirmation, ''and I'm glad to hear that! Since this must mean that Dad had a pretty good chance of getting his star! A round of applause for him, please!'' everyone did as he said, and Papa bowed again in gratitude and pride. I think he even squealed in delight when Dad kissed his cheek and congratulated him.

Alfred laughed, ''but that's not the only reason we're all here though,'' that caught my attention, ''A good old friend of mine, who is also friends with the owner of this place, was the one who actually asked to organised this get-together! He wanted to surprise his special someone, and what better way to do it than reviving child-hood memories! The part of judging Dad's food was also part of it, yeah, but what he was really planning is something I'm sure is ten times even sweeter and incredibly cheesy, sorry dude, ''more chuckles, ''so, ladies and gents, Gilbert Beilschmidt!''

Gil grinned and stood up as everyone clapped, though I was too busy trying to figure out just what he was planning to do this time, ''Zhank jou, zhank jou!'' everyone quieted down, ''So, as Alfred just said, I'm zhe cheesy dude, and I vas zhe one who planned zhis surprise for Matthew,'' I blushed as most of the people cooed at us, ''and I vouldn't have been able to do it vithout the help from meine freunde, so I vould like to zhank jou all, '' we all clapped in the direction of Alfred, Matthias, Francis and Antonio.

Gilbert cleared his throat, '' and, vell… the reason I vanted to do zhis vas because I have something to ask Mattie about,'' he looked at me and smiled gently, walking over so he stood in front of my seating form, ''Matthew, five years ago, I met jou after jou saved mein awesome companion, Gilbird, jour kindness and lovable attitude catching me by surprise. Ve became friends and I started falling in love vith jou, because every day, I found something new to love about jou. Vhether it vas zhe was jou vould scrunch jour nose in frustration vhen jou couldn't get a drawing just right, or zhe way jou twirl jou finger on jour hair vhen jou're distracted, or jour immense love for Maple syrup,'' I laughed along with everyone when he said that, even though I had gotten got redder and redder as he said those things and I thought I was going to pass out, ''I love jour smile, jour voice, jour everything, and vhen ve confessed our feelings and got together, I didn't expect zhe following years to be so utterly blissful and perfect; though I knew zhey vere going to be awesome from zhe start, kesese!''

At this point, I had tears forming in my eyes, because not only was he saying such lovely and sweet things to me, but he was doing it in front of everyone else! Gilbert's face had a pink hue, but he was smiling, a bit bashfully, but his words never faltered. Not even one bit. I would have been a stuttering and blushing mess, of that I am sure.

''Matthew, jou've supported me throughout zhese years, and for that I vould like to zhank jou. I don't know if zhere are vords to express my devotion and love to jou, and even if zhere vere, zhey would never be enough to tell you. However, zhere is one thing I can do to show it.''

He got down in one knee, and in that moment, Gilbird, who I hadn't noticed was flying over to us, (or had come to us for that matter) landed on his hand with a little velvet box. After the yellow puff ball settled down on the table, Gilbert opened it, revealing a silver ring with a tiny blue gem-stone elegantly decorating it.

''Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirkland Williams, vould jou marry me?''

Tears were falling down my cheeks freely as I nodded and threw myself at Gilbert, chanting 'Yes!' all over as I peppered his beautiful face with kisses. Everyone was cheering for us, taking pictures and videos, shouting their congratulations and some even shedding some tears of their own.

Yet, even with the entire ruckus around us, the only one I was able to focus on was Gilbert. My Gilbert. My amazing, awesome, sweet, perfect Gilbert.

''Ich liebe dich, Matthew,''

'' Je t'aime aussi, Gilbert.''

We shared a loving, long kiss, tears now in both our eyes, as this was definitely one of the happiest moments of our lives. When we separated and actually stood up from the floor, he slipped the ring into my finger, me doing the same when Gilbird gave me the other ring. His was silver too, but it had a golden gem stone instead.

''I zhought it vould be nice to have something zhat reminded us f zhe other, so I asked for zhe rings to have gem stones vith our favourite colours, so zhat every time I look at my ring, I'll remember zhat I belong to jou, and hopefully, vhen jou look at jours, jou'll think about how jou belong to me too,'' he said when I asked about it.

I smiled, ''I'll always remember I'm yours, with or without the ring,'' we embraced each other, the rest of the people around us cheering even louder when we did. Gilbird flew around us at maximum speed, chirping loudly and excitedly, and Gilbert and I both laughed before kissing again.

''I love you, so very much.''

''I love jou too, vith all of my heart.''

That night, as we were over-flown with affection and love, we kept repeating one thing, over and over, inside our heads; the words, each time, gaining even more meaning the more we looked and smiled at each other.

' _Next to you, I'm and I'll always be happy.'_

The End.

* * *

So, here we have it, El Fin.

I loved writing this story, and now that it's over, I don't really have anything to say, hehe. My quota for feels was pretty much full filled last chappie xDDDD But again, I would like to thank everyone who ever read, liked, followed or reviewed this story. Knowing so many wonderful people like my story fills me with pride and happiness, and fuels my desire to keep providing everyone with stories like this one. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I wanted to make sure it was _perfect_ , so that you guys got the happy end you deserved and were satisfied to know that our dorks are happy with each other x3

Anyways, thank you so very very much for reading! If you'd like, you could go check out my other story, 'Our Precious Garden'!

Song Recommendation of the Day! 'Blue Lips' by Regina Spektor! It's so pretty and it's officially the Fandoms Song. If you know about it because of a fandom, comment which one it was! Mine was Homestuck. Equius TwT

And now, my dearest Readers, it is time to close the stage, or in this case, the story.

Chau Chau!

Spread the Love and KILL ALL THE TITANS!

Much love, Kimi~


End file.
